Joined in Blood
by amber3392
Summary: Set in the times of old...A cruel Prince, an illlegetimante Princess, and a possible war. AxS Story is under revision and possible edits
1. Prologue: Memories and Betrothal

A/N: I am so bored….LOL. Anyway, upon request, I am writing yet another Hellsing fiction. I hope you all like! AxS A/U

Warnings: Strong violence, warfare, sexual situations, all in all rated M ;;

Flame warning: please do not flame me. I understand constructive criticism, but please don't talk to me like I am an incompetent. Respect me and I will respect you, and that's all I will say on that matter. If you don't like what you read, then don't waste my time sending me a rant. Just stop reading if you don't like.

Anyway, here ya go! 

**Joined in Blood**

**Amber3392**

Prologue: Memories and Betrothal

_The rain poured as a young woman treaded through the ankle deep mud. She carried a babe in her arms, and from time to time would look behind her to see if anyone followed. Her hood hid her face, for if anyone saw her now, surely she'd be killed or worse: her child would be killed in front of her eyes, and she would rot in jail for the rest of her life. She had not asked for this, had not asked for a child. Why did this child have to be created? Everything was going as planned. After her husband saw the babe, he knew it was not his, and he dare not raise an heir that was not of his own blood. Nevertheless, he promised to take care of the child. She had foolishly thought he had meant looking after her. Upon overhearing her tyrant husband planning to kill her offspring, she knew she had to leave. _

_She reached the neighboring kingdom, and sighed a sigh of relief. She had made it, even though the rain threatened to downpour even harder. She ran though the empty town, and finally reached the Hellsing Castle gates. She was stopped by a guard, but after showing proof of royalty, the guard hastily let her in, and told her to wait in the foyer while the widowed Queen Integra Hellsing was summoned for an audience._

"_Who are you to come to my home this late at night?" A powerful voice boomed. Taking off her hood, the woman revealed herself, and heard a sharp gasp from the other queen._

"_Sophia?" She questioned, and the other queen nodded her head. Integra descended down the stairs quickly, and she greeted her old friend. "What has happened to make you flee from your King and your husband?"_

_Sophia scoffed and presented the babe in her arms. Integra gasped once more, and then shook her head._

"_So he knows, then?" She asked, and Sophia nodded her head._

"_I cannot allow him to kill an innocent child because of my mistake," she stated firmly, and Integra nodded. _

"_What shall you do then?" Integra asked, already knowing the answer._

"_Please Integra….Please look after her…I fear I can no longer…The gallows await my return to the palace."_

"_Sophia, you must not go back!" Integra tried to reason, ut Sophia shook her head._

"_I must sacrifice myself so my child can live, Integra…please…" she dropped to the floor, and started sobbing, her babe in her arms still. "Please say you'll raise my child…please say that she is yours, to protect her…And please make sure she is married off to a man that will care for her!" _

"That was eighteen years ago…" Queen Integra Hellsing mused, watching her surrogate daughter sleeping. It was odd, indeed, how much she and her mother looked alike, and how easily she as well looked like her surrogate mother.

"You will be meeting your fiancé today, my dear Seras, however I do not think I can keep my promise of betrothing her to a man that will care for her…" Integra mused again. She sighed, dreading the ball that would draw her daughter's cruel fiancé to come to her peaceful kingdom. However, she had to do this to keep the Dracul Kingdom from waging war against her own. They were a powerful ally, and she knew that sooner or later, Seras's true identity would be revealed, leading to a war between the Victorian Kingdom and her own. She would need the Dracul's. Even though their son was a cruel man; a man that would kill without remorse, a man that took women to his bed, and then killed them.

"Prince Alucard Dracul…" Integra whispered, and a chill went down her spine.

A/N: yay….nice prologue, don't ya think Anyway, review if you want me to go on!! I have 2 other fics out (Sailor Moon) that I am working on too, but I will update as soon as I can :D


	2. The Ball

**Joined in Blood**

**Ambeer3392**

Chapter 1: The Grand Ball

The moon acted as the pendant to the night sky as a black carriage traveled down the country road. Deathly silences inside made it seem as if there was no one there at all. There was no need for words among them, for they had no topic that needed to be discussed, so why spoil the beautiful night by jaw-jacking away at each other. The woman inside the carriage looked at her son, and then at her husband. Sighing, she turned and looked once more out of the window. She hated silence, lest she be sleeping.

"It's a beautiful night," she whispered, and then looked back at her son. He gave her a bored look, and she smiled somewhat.

"I am sure the Princess does not want to marry you either," She chuckled, and he smirked then. She smiled her small mission complete. She lay her head on her husband, and he put an arm around her. There was a small jolt, and the carriage stopped. An older man, possibly in his fifties, opened the carriage door, and bowed.

"We have arrived at the Hellsing Castle, Majesties," he announced, and the three nodded.

"It is time to meet your bride," his father said, and they entered the grand halls.

"Come now Seras, the entire Kingdom is waiting for you!" Queen Integra called, and her surrogate daughter emerged from her quarters. Integra was amazed at her beauty. She wore a deep crimson colored dress trimmed with black lace. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a single bun, decored with rubies. Her pale face seemed so much more pale than usual. She nodded at her mother, and went to her side. Integra smiled a sad smile, and put a hand on Seras's shoulder.

"Tonight you meet Prince Alucard of Dracul…"

Seras nodded her head, and attempted a small smile. Integra then took her hand, and proceeded to the entrance to the ballroom. Once there, Seras held back until she was supposed to make her appearance.

"Welcome, honored guests, to the Royal Ball, in honor of my daughter, Princess Seras of Hellsing and Prince Alucard of Dracul," Queen Integra said, her voice booming with power. The Dracul King and Queen had already found their respective thrones on the adjoining side of the ballroom, and they nodded. Integra motioned for Seras, and she stepped out, and Integra had to contain herself from snickering at how shocked the king and queen were. Their mouths had formed a perfect O. They were not expecting Seras to be so beautiful.

Seras made her way down the staircase, and a hand gently found its way over hers. Looking at the holder of the hand, she wanted nothing more than to snatch it away, but because her manners said otherwise, she only faked a smile. Prince Jan of the Valentine Kingdom, the baby and spoiled brat of the two brothers, was eying her up and down, and wanted a dance.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" He asked in a snide tone, and she nodded her head. He took her to the dance floor, and began a waltz.

"You know I will find out your true heritage one day…" he sneered, and she gave him a quizzical look, as if she didn't understand. He only smiled. "Ye, then they'll make a servant out of you, and then you can be my whore!"

"I think you have had enough, you insolent boy," a rich deep voice boomed, and Jan turned around to give the intruder of his plans the finger, only to find a much taller man than he staring him in the face, daring him to do it. His hair was dark raven, and his eyes were jade, however there was a hint of red within them. He wore all black, and an almost blood red cape. He was power personified, but for some reason, Sears was not afraid.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" Jan dared, and the mystery man smiled a cruel smile, and took Jan by the throat.

"I am her future husband, boy," he said, no, growled. Jan's eyes widened, and a look of fear was replaced from his normal cocky features. After he let go, Jan made a run for it.

Seras just stared in admiration at the man before her. She had saved her from Jan's assault. She stared at him a moment, and she smiled a small smile.

_You are not human_

The man gave her a surprised look, and smirked.

"Interesting. Very interesting," he whispered, and he extended a hand to her. She smiled, and took it. His hands were cold, only adding to her confirmation of what he was. Oddly, she was not afraid. More-so intrigued. Both of them were in the middle of the ballroom, and both of their bodies were weaving a spell of their own as they swayed to and fro as if they were perfect dance partners.

Queen Integra watched with a careful eye, noting that the cruel man she had been expecting was on a leash here. He seemed to be protective of her already. She did not know if that was in fact a good thing or a bad thing, considering the many stories that were entwined about his being. She remembered him from so many years ago as a bully to her daughter. However, she noted a change in his normally cruel eyes. They were full of intrigue, and nothing more. It was hard to read his expression, and she was lucky to get just that out of him.

It was apparent that Alucard's parents felt the same shock that Queen Integra felt.

"This is interesting. Normally mortals could not hold the slightest interest for him," his mother commented, but her husband said nothing. He sensed something about this young woman, something different, something paranormal. Her skin seemed too perfect for any mortal, like porcelain. Her eyes were too haunting for any mortal, as well. He had a feeling, but he left it alone.

"Yes, my love. This is extremely interesting…"

A/N: YAY!! 2 REVIEWS!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! XD Please R&R

Amber3392


	3. Late Night Visitors

**Joined in Blood**

**Chapter 2: Late Night Visitors**

Amber3392

The night wore on, and group buy group, people left until only the two royal families were left with each other. Seras stood beside her mother, while Alucard stood next to his own. The Queen of the Dracul opened her arms, and Seras quietly stepped into the small embrace. Queen Integra watched carefully as the younger looking woman whispered something into the princess's ear. Afterwards, the Dracul family left, leaving only Seras and Integra. The widowed queen looked at Seras, who was staring at the ground, and she knew there was obviously something on her mind.

"Did the Queen of Obscurity offend you in any way?" Integra asked, and Seras shook her head no.

"You are staring at the ground. Has this something to do with the Prince Alucard?" Seras shook her head no again. Integra nodded, and left the young woman to her thoughts.

"_You are an interesting young woman, Princess Seras."_

**Joined in Blood**

"Alucard, my son, what is on your mind?" King Dracul asked his youngest son. Alucard stared at him for a moment, unaware that he had drifted into his own thoughts.

"She knew we weren't human, father," he said in a hushed tone. Both the King and Queen nodded.

"She is very interesting, my son," Queen Elisabeta commented, and her husband looked out of the window.

"It is a shame she knows so little of her own being."

Alucard was just about to say something when he caught a whiff of a foul stench in the air. He knew that stench all too well. It was the stench of others like himself. And he knew what, or rather, whom they were after. He looked at his mother and father for approval, and they both smiled. Then he left swiftly, a mission of blood and death promising his arrival to his destination.

"Amazing how a human girl can attract such monsters, no?" His mother giggled, and her husband chuckled as well.

"Amazing that a seemingly human girl could turn our cruel son into something else n just one night," he remarked, and they both laughed before sharing a single kiss.

**Joined in Blood**

Seras lay in her bed, trying in vain to get the image of her betrothed out of her mind. He was so hauntingly beautiful, with his raven colored hair and beautiful eyes. She could stare into them for eternity. Sitting up quickly, she decided she needed a breath of air. Opening the balcony doors, she stepped out, letting the moonlight engulf her in blue light. She looked over the edge at her kingdom, and frowned. She loved this kingdom, and the people were always so kind to her, but she always felt out of place, like she didn't belong here. It wasn't just a feeling of misplacement, but also a feeling that she wasn't like other human beings. Hugging herself, Seras headed back for her room, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a figure standing between the doorways.

"Hey there, sweetie," the man said in a snide tone, and before she knew it, she had been wrestled to the ground. The man licked his lips in anticipation, and held his hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound!" He growled, his apparent lust for her taking over. She grimaced, and her eyes flashed fire with anger. Without a second thought, she bit into the fingers that were over her mouth. The man bellowed in pain, and after bringing his hand back, slapped her hard with the other.

"BITCH!" he roared, and went to hit her again, but never made the contact. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a man, much taller than himself, looming over him with a dangerous look in his eyes. Fear registered in his mind as he realized who it was he was dealing with.

"Alucard…I am sorry, I did not know she was yours," he pleaded, but Alucard held only a mask of hatred on his features.

"You lie, you filthy piece of undead flesh. You DARE attempt to harm MY betrothed?" he growled. Seras was hiding herself behind one of the columns, watching, but not wanting to.

"Please, Lord Alucard…I did not know!" the man pleaded again, but Alucard only shook his head.

"You are a pitiful excuse for a nosferatu. Here are the reasons I hate those such as you: One-You beg for your life instead of fighting for what you want; Two-you do cot check to see if the prey you prey upon is marked or not; and finally, you do not follow the regulations of our kind. Have you forgotten that we are not to hunt royalty?!"

The other vampire gave Alucard a quick glare, for his temper was now flared, just as Alucard had wanted it to be. It was easier that way. Make them angry to make them sloppy, and take advantage of their carelessness.

"This coming from a Prince who is stooping to the levels of marrying a mortal?!"

Seras looked at the ground. So, she was right. He wasn't mortal, but immortal. Hugging her knees, she listened further, but knew better than to watch.

Alucard said nothing. The other vampire lunged at him, but never made one impact on Alucard. There was no need, for Alucard already had the others' heart in his hands. Squeezing slowly, he listened intently as the screams of the dying vampire pleased him. He finally crushed it, and the said vampire turned to dust.

"Insolent idiot," Alucard murmured, and turned to the column in which Seras was hiding. She came out from behind it slowly, blood trickling down her mouth from when she bit the other man's hand. Alucard smiled, for her image at the moment was nothing short of pure temptation to him. She was bathed in moonlight and there was blood trickling down from her lips. He frowned, and walked over to her. She didn't move, not even when he wiped the blood from her lips.

"His blood is no worthy of your lips," he said, and she could only stare at him. She stepped back, and went into her chambers.

"I understand if you fear me now, Seras," Alucard said, but Seras shook her head no. Motioning for him to come inside, she went into her bathroom, and began to run some hot water. He stepped inside, and she pointed at his clothes, which were covered in blood.

"You do not fear me, but you would rather I took a bath?" He asked, perplexed. She closed her eyes and smiled. Shaking her head no, she took his hand, and put it to his face, and showed him the blood.

"So you want me to bathe because I am covered in blood?" He asked, and she nodded, and pointed to herself.

_You saved me…_

"It is my duty to protect what is mine," he said simply as she walked out of the bathroom. Disrobing himself, he climbed into the warm bath, thinking of the woman he had just saved.

**Joined in Blood**

He washed his clothes in the warm water when he was done, and let them dry. Upon redressing himself, he walked back into her room, finding her asleep in her bed. He sat on the edge, and just stared at her porcelain skin. Running a finger down her neck, he resisted the urge to taste her.

"Another night," he murmured. He noticed the sun coming up, and cursed it.

_Make it go away! _

Alucard looked at the young woman in her bed, breaking out in a sweat. It was then he noticed that all of her bedroom curtains were thick and heavy, and only her balcony ones were open. He felt the sting of the sun, and he realized he had to leave fast, but not before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Pulling the thick curtains back into their place, he smiled when she relaxed in the comfort of the darkness. He left then, heading to his own home of darkness.

A/N: YAY!! Another chapter done!! Is anyone finding anything strange about one of the characters? I won't tell unless you figure it out :P

A big thanks goes out to all of those who have reviewed so far :D thank you for your comments!!! I hope this becomes better than my first Hellsing fiction _Succumbing to Crimson_

Ja Ne!!

Amber3392


	4. Dreams and Wedding Rehearsals

**Joined in Blood**

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Wedding Rehearsals**

Amber3392

_I can feel his breath on my neck, inching closer and closer to his lips replacing the air. God, how I want to just feel his lips. I am unafraid of him, of his power, of his beauty. I can see him holding me now, and I can feel him touching my burning skin. I feel safe with you, Alucard. Safer than I have ever felt before…What is this? Where am I now? I can't see you anymore! Where are you, Alucard?! I am alone again, in the darkness that threatens to overtake my very being!_

_God, Where am I?_

_God, are you punishing me?_

_God, do you still love me?  
_

_God…Where are you when I need you?_

_I am in a church now, staring at him again. His eyes are no longer the jade I remember them to be, but crimson. I find them even more captivating than before. I am wearing a black dress, holding black roses, in a church full of corpses, but somehow, I don't mind. As I walk down the aisle in this shadow of death, I fear nothing, Alucard, for I know I am not alone anymore…You are with me_

Seras jolted upward from her laying position in the bed, and looked around, finding no one there in the room with her. Putting a hand to her mouth, she could not believe what she was dreaming. He was invading her thoughts, and her very being. Getting up, she felt a wave of dizziness strike her.

_It must be mid day_

Stumbling about in her room, she went into the bathroom, leaving the light off, but lighting a few candles instead, ran herself a hot bath. Once it was done, she stripped herself completely and let her sore body into the relaxation of the steamy water.

_Alucard…._

**Joined in Blood**

_I can see her porcelain skin bathed in moonlight, just staring at me with such innocence. But why, my dear, do you never speak? Is it because you fear that what you say might lure a man to kill himself? Is it because you simply have not gained your true voice yet? Your skin…I can almost touch it now…Please…I can feel your skin against mine…I see you staring at me in a church of the damned. You look afraid. Do not be so, my dear. None will harm you here._

_Are you asking God where you are?_

_Do you think He is punishing you, my love?_

_Do you think He hates you?_

_Was God there for you when you needed him?_

_My Seras…Come to me…_

Alucard awoke, a bloody sweat coating his forehead.

"What mortal woman could do this to me?" Alucard asked himself. "What woman could make me wake during the day?"

**Joined in Blood**

"Seras…it's time to get ready for the wedding rehearsal!" Queen Integra called, startling Seras. She got out of the bath quickly, and dressed herself in her underwear. She then hurried to her room, where her mother was waiting.

"You are late, Seras," the queen commented, and Seras managed a small blush before the maids started on her dress. She stared at herself in the mirror as they did so. She was almost scared when she saw the fabric for the gown: black, just like in her dream. It was rather beautiful, though.

"I imagine a normal white dress isn't suitable for royalty," one tailor commented, and the Queen gave her a quick glare.

"As a matter of fact, it was the groom who requested the colors, for they are the colors of his country. And you would do well not to make remarks like that in front of my daughter," Integra sneered, and the woman silenced herself.

**Joined in Blood**

Alucard stood at the end of the aisle of the gothic chapel. His parents sat in the front pew, waiting patiently for the Hellsing Princess and her mother.

"You like the Princess then, my son?" Alucard's mother asked, and he gave her a small glare, but then shook his head, smirking.

"It seems I have taken a strange liking to her," he replied, and his father nodded.

"I sense a strange power from that girl. Not only that, I sense danger from her," he commented, and Alucard gave his entire attention to his father.

"Do explain, father. I feel no such thing from her."

"You would not, Alucard. You simply ignore it, for it is your body's natural reaction around her. She will bring about a war, that I am sure if," his father explained, and Alucard felt a fire sparking within him.

"Why would a war come about because of her? She has done nothing wrong," His mother asked innocently, oblivious to the knowledge that her husband knew.

"It is not what she has done, it is what her birth mother did," he continued.

"So, it is as we thought; she is not Integra's real daughter," Alucard figured, and a sense of disgust went through his system at the possibility of marrying lower than his status. It lasted only a moment, before he shook it off.

"So, then, who is her real father?" Alucard asked, but his father shook his head.

"That, I do not know...She does seem to recognize us as vampyrs…however, she doesn't seem to know that she is not Integra's daughter…And so we will play along until we can figure it out…"

"Nevertheless, father, she will be my bride. And I will protect her as such…" Alucard remarked, and all turned to find the chapel doors opening, and the Queen Integra entered, followed by the princess. Alucard's jaw dropped. She was beautiful, for the black fabric he had requested for the dress fit her seemingly beautiful personality even more.

She walked down the empty aisle, making her way to standing beside her husband to be. Only two more days before they actually were married, and this was the only wedding rehearsal that would take place. The priest made his way down to the pew, and, after giving Alucard a cold glare and Seras a warm smile, he began.

"Say yer own vows noo, children. Royal weddings aren't done like the other'nes are."

Seras panicked. Did the preacher not know that she could not speak? What would she do, what would he think?

"Father Anderson, Seras is mute. She cannot speak," Integra informed him, and he gave a quick bow of apology.

"My many apologies, Princess Seras."

Seras smiled her acknowledgement of the apology, and nodded her head, signifying that it was ok. Alucard was growing irritated by this time. Soon, the vows were covered by the priest, and now they were to the point of the rings and objections.

"Ye may kiss the bride," Anderson instructed, and Alucard smirked, and taking the small woman in his arms, kissed Seras. A jolt of electricity went through him, and he found her unconscious in his arms.

"Seras?" He questioned, and looked at his father, and then the queen Integra.

"Help me take her to her room," Integra said sharply, as if this had happened before. Alucard nodded, and followed the Hellsing to Seras's room. He placed her on the bed gingerly, and spared a glance at Integra, who had by then lit a cigar.

"That's a bit of un-lady like behavior, Lady Integra," Alucard said, smiling, and put his hand out, as if asking for one him. She handed him one, and lit it.

"This is the tenth time this week she has done this. She has been growing a resistance to the sunlight, and she is craving strange food, like rare steaks, and she has been growing paler day by day. I fear that something is desperately wrong with her, young prince," Integra explained. "I trust you already know that she is not my own?" Alucard nodded. "She was my best friend, Sophia of the Victorian Kingdom's illegitimate daughter."

"Victoria, as in Edward Victoria VI's wife? The one he beheaded for treason?" Alucard asked, perplexed. Integra gave him a sharp glare.

"She was beheaded because he found out that Seras was not his own. All I know is that Sophia was convinced that if she sacrificed herself, her child would live. After she left Seras in my care, I had to make it look as if Seras was my own. I gathered all of the townspeople, and told them. My people are a kind people, and they are fiercely protective of the kingdom's adopted princess. They never told a soul form the Victorian kingdom who she really was. They knew that if they did, they would kill Seras."

Alucard looked at the sleeping woman in the bed. He now knew why his father said that danger would follow this one. If it ever got out that she was the one that King Edward had been looking for, he would surely kill her. She was the evidence that said the Queen was not killed for treason, but in an unjust rage.

"Do you know who the father is?" Alucard asked, and Integra shook her head.

"Nay, I do not…I know he wasn't human, though…"

A/N: JOY:D :D :D :D :D I GOTS REVIEWS!!!! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWD!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Joined in Blood**

**Chapter 4: Caught Between Reality, Darkness and Fear**

Amber3392

_You are taking over my thoughts…My dreams…I see you again, your lips on my neck, scraping your teeth against it. Don't stop. Please, don't stop until you have devoured me. It seems you have no problem in doing so. I can feel your skin burning against my own, playing a dangerous game of fire. I want your strong arms around me, pulling me close, making me yours_

_I look in the mirror…._

_Why are you looking at me with disgust? Did I make you angry? Please, tell me what I did wrong so I can better myself. _

_Pain….You just slapped me…Why? I did nothing to warrant this…Why are you hitting me?! STOP!! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! STOP HURTING ME!! YOU KNOW I CANNOT SCREAM! YOU KNOW I CANNOT….IS that why you find pleasure in hurting me? STOP IT! STOP IT!!_

_ALUCARD!_

_No…I cannot call for you, my love…I…I don't need you to help me…_

_Yes I do..._

_No, I don't…_

_STOP IT!! YES I DO!_

NO!! YOU DON'T, YOU WEAKLING!!

_Alucard…_

_I don't trust you…_

_What am I talking about? Yes I do!  
_

_No…I don't…I fear him…_

_How strange that apparently I am weak, but I do trust him, and I do not fear him…_

_What is real? _

_Who am I?  
_

_What am I?_

_Make the pain go away…_

_Make my thirst for blood go away…_

_Thirst for blood?! When have I ever thirsted for blood?!  
_

_When I set eyes upon him…_

_I knew then I wanted to taste him…_

…_It's such a beautiful night out tonight_

_I want your blood, Alucard…_

"So I see, my dear…And I want only to taste yours," A calm Alucard murmured to the sleeping woman beside him, obviously in turmoil. "Your father was not human, and that I find fascinating. I assume your humanity is fighting with your demon…fascinating, quite fascinating. It makes you all the more irresistible."

"I want your blood, Alucard," he heard her whisper, and he felt a burning inside of him. Then his eyes widened. She had just spoken! Her voice was indeed that of a siren's, and he felt lured in by her voice. Licking his lips slowly, he moved over her sleeping figure, stroking her neck ever so slightly. Integra had long ago retired to bed, leaving him with his bride to be. They were to be married tomorrow evening, right at sunset. That is, if she would wake up.

_Oh, God…I feel your hands on my skin…More, I want more! _

_Oh God, I spoke!_

_I can speak? How can that be, when I have not spoken for 18 years?!_

_I am turning into something that makes my voice alluring…_

_What is it I am turning into?_

_I am turning into a creature of the night…that is why I do not fear you, Alucard…_

Seras awoke, and Alucard gasped. Her eyes were deep blue, as they always were, but there was something different, something that only Alucard could understand: they had a red tinge to them.

"My dear, Seras…You are half lamia..."

"Yes I am, Alucard…" Seras responded, a little disturbed by her own voice. Did she have to sound so sexy?

"I do think you sound too alluring for your own good, my love," Alucard purred in her ear, running his hands down her shoulders. He wanted her, and all of her. He wanted inside her, and it burned him to the core. He looked in her eyes, and could see the want, no, the need in them. She needed him. Not being able to hold back anymore, Alucard pinned the younger woman to her bed, devouring her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back just as passionately. She licked his lips slowly, letting her tongue work its own magik on him. He could hardly resist, once more devouring her lips with his own, leaving no room for breath.

He made his way to her neck, at first blowing it gently, as if to tease her. Then, slowly, he kissed the base of it. After hearing a small moan escape her lips, he simply could not hold his fangs from lengthening. Scraping them softly against her slender neck, he bit down, and took only a sip of her blood.

"Intoxicating…" he whispered.

**Joined in Blood**

"You have found my illegitimate daughter?" King Edward asked, and the young Prince of Valentine nodded, smiling the entire time.

"She is to be married tomorrow to the Dracul family," Jan informed him, and he could swear he saw the other man's face grow pale.

"We must stop that wedding before it happens"

"I already have plans for that, my King…"

"Do you? Plans to rid her of being a thorn in my side?"

"Oh, yes…"

A/N: Ok, to clarify: Seras was fighting with herself in the beginning of this, if anyone got confused. :D

Thank you all who reviewed me so nicely. I am so glad that you all like this story! You have no idea how much it warms my heart ::tear:: I am for real. Thank you all. Love you guys!!!

Special Dedication: To my love, my inspiration, and my companion in insanity. I love you!


	6. Ch5 Abduction

**Joined in Blood**

**Chapter 5: Abduction, True Nature, and Assassination**

Amber3392

The sun beamed high in the sky as Seras relaxed the day away. Each hour she felt herself becoming more and more of what Alucard was fully. But she had questions. If, in fact, she was half vampire, she could not be Integra's daughter, as she thought she had been for so long. Who's daughter was she? Where did she come from? Why was she now talking when she had not been able to for so long? Most of all, she wondered what she was becoming. She felt weak, and most of the day she felt as if she could not move.

It was almost dusk when Seras felt her strength returning to her, only slowly. Getting out of her bed, she walked over to the balcony, watching the sun fall behind the mountains in the distance. Smiling, she knew she could not wait for the upcoming week, when she would be married to the young prince of Dracul. Of course, she really did not know exactly how old he was. So caught up in her thoughts, she did not hear the footsteps behind her.

She soon found herself being gagged, but fought against the attacker when he tried to bind her. She fought with everything: her legs kicked while her fingers scratched, and after being hit so hard it knocked her out cold, she went limp and stopped fighting.

"Damn bitch…" the figured mumbled before walking out of the door, and tipping his hood to the bloody mess known as Queen Integra. She was still glaring at him, gritting her teeth.

"He will find you, Jan…"

"He can't touch me so long as I have his little whore…"

"The king will kill her…"

"Only if he finds out that she is half vampire"

"How did you-" Integra began, but she stopped when Jan started laughing.

"It takes one to know one, now doesn't it?"

"Alucard will find you…"

"Let him try…"

**Joined in Blood **

He awoke suddenly, feeling the distress from the Hellsing Kingdom. He ran out of his chambers, his parents standing at the door.

"You are late," His father said, and they took off for the Kingdom of Hellsing. When they got there, it was a terrible sight: The butler informed them that the Queen was in serious conditions, and the princess was missing. The King and Queen turned to their son, and they froze at the cold look in his eyes.

He said nothing as he walked towards her room, taking in her scent as if he had just lost the most dear thing in the world to him. Then he caught a whiff of a different scent. She didn't smell like this, no woman would. It was too musky for any woman. And he knew this scent.

"Valentine…"

**Joined in Blood**

"What the BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE, JAN?!" The king of the Valentine kingdom asked his younger brother, fear evident in his eyes. "Do you not know that Alucard of the Dracul Kingdom rules all of ours?! He and his family are the most powerful of our kind!"

"It's better than taking her to that pig of King in the Victorian Kingdom. Bro, this was the only place I knew she would be safe from him. The Victorian King was about to charge that castle, take her, kidnap her, and kill her in their dungeons!" Jan argued, and Luke shook his head.

"Why the hell did you kidnap her anyway?! She doesn't love you!" Luke argued back, and Jan clenched his fist, knowing that the one woman he had actually cared for was not to be his.

"And after all, you act the pig around her, so why would she want to love you? She loves Alucard, not you-"

"ENOUGH LUKE!" Jan yelled, and could not take the agitation anymore. "I will be in my room should you need me…"

Prince Luke Valentine walked solemnly down the corridors of his home, and he knew death awaited him for abducting Alucard's betrothed. But he had no choice. She didn't know that he only acted the pig around her because he couldn't say what he really wanted to say. He went to that King, only to ask about his late wife, and ended up putting her in danger.

"Nice going, Jan…" he said to himself, and opened his door to his room. He had laid her upon his bed, and he just sat in the chair opposite his bed as she slept. He noted that she truly was an angel, and Alucard didn't deserve her shine. And he knew he didn't.

He heard her stir, and sat still as she slowly rose from the bed. She looked at him, and he saw the look of disgust in her eyes.

"I am sorry things had to end up like this, Princess," he said softly, and she gave him a look of surprise. "Looks like I've got some explaining to do before Alucard comes to kill me. Don't look so surprised…I abducted his betrothed, and that is enough to our code to kill me…Yes, I am a vampyr as well. There are many, but they have found ways to co-exist as we have."

"You are not acting the pig as you normally do," She remarked, and he smiled a small sad smile.

"No…that s not my true nature…few people really know me, but that isn't the issue. You have questions regarding your past. Your father, no one knows who he is. Your mother was the Queen Sophia of the Victorian Kingdom. She ran away from that tyrant of a mortal husband to keep you safe, and thus planted you in Integra's care. She was beheaded unjustly, and now the king wants your head…I brought you here to hide from him."

"How does he know about me if I was safe for so long?"

"Because I fucked up and gave you away…I would rather be split in two than take you to that bastard…"

"Why are you being so nice to me, Jan?" Seras asked, truly curious. She had never seen this side of Jan before.

"You want to know? Truly?" He asked, and she nodded. He walked over to her bed, and tipped up her chin. He planted a small kiss on her cheek, and smiled.

"Because I have loved you for so long, Seras. But you are not mine to have. I have to act the pig to protect myself from being hurt. And now that will lead me to my death."

"Surely, Alucard will understand?"

"Alucard? Understand? No, my dear, he will rip my throat out for this," he whispered.

"But you saved me…"

"He sees it as abduction, and I staged it as such," Jan said again, and Seras looked at the ground. No sooner had she done so, than a tension in the air arise. She looked up, and her eyes widened. Alucard had Jan by the throat, ad was squeezing it slowly.

"What reason do you have to take what is mine? Did you think that you could get away, you piece of filth?" Alucard spat, and Seras saw the fury in his eyes. Sparing a glance at Jan, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She ran over to Alucard, and wrapped her arms around him tightly, and she felt him stiffen in her arms.

"Seras…Why?" He asked in a low voice, so low she could swear it was a growl instead. She kept her head buried in his back.

"He saved me from the king of Victorian Lands…" she whispered, and she heard a low growl escape his throat. Looking over at Jan, Seras looked into his eyes for only a moment, for a second hopeful that Alucard had listened to her. Then, she heard the snapping of the neck, and her eyes froze on Jan's, who's were turning pale. There was soon no life in him, and he stopped moving completely. That was all. He was dead.

Alucard turned to her, and Seras saw the one expression she had never seen him use on her: hatred and malice.

"You liked him, didn't you?" He asked, and she could feel the tears welling up again.

"you didn't have to kill him. He saved me, and staged it as an abduction, because-" She did not get to finish her sentence, because his lips were plastered on hers, but it wasn't a gently kiss, as she was used to. It was full of force and malice, a kiss of possession, labeling her as only an item, not a companion.

"You are MINE…No one else's!" He growled at her. She did the only thing that logic told her to do at that moment. She slapped him, and hard. He looked at her, this woman who was daring enough to strike him of all people. Her eyes flashed fire, and he knew her still beating heart was racing.

"I AM NOT A POSSESSION ALUCARD! YOU HAD NO GROUNDS TO KILL A MAN THAT WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME!"

"Why the change of heart about the man, Seras? Did he tell you that he had secretly loved you and that was why he acted like an ass?" He asked, his voice thick with sarcasm. She looked at the ground, and she knew then that he knew that was what had happened. He slapped her back."So, was he a good lay, my dear whore?"

"…I did no such thing, Alucard…You should know me better than that…I thought you knew me better than that…" She was crying now, and they were mixed with salty water and crimson streaks. Dropping to the floor, she hugged herself, unaware that Alucard's parents had phased to their location. She looked up slightly, and came face to face with Queen Elisabeta. Her eyes were full of sympathy. She looked over at her son with a look he had never seen in her: shame.

"I did not raise my son to act like a child," She said, and Alucard's eyes widened. "You do not deserve this young one, and so you will not have her."

"Mother-" He began, but his father shot him a warning glance. He knew those, for if he interrupted his mother, she would not be the kindest of women. She had as much power as the King.

"My decision is final, Alucard. Now, get back home, before you scar this poor woman further," She said, and Seras clutched at the older woman's arms, for some reason feeling safe there. Elisabeta held Seras by the shoulders, and smiled a sad smile.

"I would have liked for you to marry my son, but you do not deserve this. It seems he still has not learned how to trust and be gentle to a woman. Good-bye, Seras."

**Joined in Blood**

They had left Seras in the bedroom with a dead Jan. She crouched beside his dead body, and placed his head in her lap. It was the least she could do for him, for he had actually loved her, and attempted to protect her. She had run out of tears thirty minutes ago, but seeing this man on the ground was enough to make her want to ball up again. She was scared to leave the room. She knew that she had to tell someone what had happened, though.

"It seems my brother loved you till his last breath," She heard a voice whisper in the silence. She turned to find the King of Valentine Lands behind her. She gently placed Jan's head back on the floor, turned to the King, and got to her knees and bowed. Shaking, she looked back up at him.

"I…I…He saved me…and I never knew it…that he loved me…I never knew…then Alucard came…and…" She couldn't finish, because the tears were welling up again. The older man gave her a look of sympathy, and offered his hand to her.

"He did this of his own free will, knowing the consequences of taking what was not his."

"I am not Alucard's anymore…His mother said he didn't deserve me…Hell…I don't even know who my own father was…or my mother…"

"Your father was a good man, and a good vampyr ally. He was my best friend, actually," King Luke offered, and Seras looked at the ground.

"Is he dead, then?"

"No…he is not dead…"

"Where is he?" Seras asked, and Luke turned to her, and offered his arms for a hug. She went into the embrace, but felt metal enter her abdomen after he held onto her tight. She looked at him, and a look of hatred was dawned upon his features.

"You let my brother die…I am sorry…I have to avenge him…" he pulled the blessed blade from her stomach, and she felt suddenly weak. She dropped beside Jan, and for a second wished that she could have loved Jan, but it wasn't so. She closed her eyes, and let the pain overtake her senses.

"There she is, King of Victoria," Luke said, pointing to the woman on the floor.

"I'll have a fun time with her, I think" The king snickered, licking his lips.

A/N: Wow…man, I never thought I would make Jan a good character lol. Ok, this is the Jan I am visualizing here: no piercing, suited up, and hair all spiked and stuff :D, he would probably look pretty damn handsome that way lol. Anyway…yish, drama starts here, and you thought Seras and Alucard would be all lovey dovey. Sorry, cant happen yet :D

Anyway, thanks to all of the reviewers who have faithfully reviewed me. I love you guys! R&R

Amber3392


	7. Passion vs Cruelty

**Joined in Blood**

**Chapter 6: Passion vs. Cruelty**

Amber3392

_Where am I now? I am in no serene place. A valley of corpses seems to be my destination this time. Looking among the dead bodies, I freeze when I see yours. Jan…Why did you have to pull a stunt like that? Did you do it to save me, truly? Were you trying to show me the true nature of the being that I thought I could love? Well…You succeeded…I see his true nature…I loved him, I thought. But no…He only sees me as a possession, and even though I know it is stupid, for a simple split second I wished I could have loved you as much as I do Alucard...This is all my fault…_

"_It is not"_

_Jan? I look at your corpse, but it is no longer dead as it was when I first arrived here. Your eyes are a deep shade of crimson, looking into my own. Why do you look so understanding of the entire thing?_

"_Because I knew what would become of me if I did it…"_

_How are you reading my thoughts?!_

"_I am a vampyr, you know"_

_Oh yea…there is that small factor…Oh Jan…_

"_Don't cry over me Seras…Please stop crying…" he says as he places his palm against my cheek, caressing it slightly. I want to comfort him, tell him that I am sorry, tell him that I wish I could love him._

"_I know you don't love me, but…" he chokes out, and then looks at the ground. I can no longer control myself. I throw my arms around you, Jan, only if to comfort your corpse. You are smiling, and then I feel you stiffen in my arms. Looking up at you, I see that you are no longer animate. _

_I am in the dark again, having no one to comfort me, and having no one to comfort. I feel so…empty…like it won't matter if I die or not…Why does it matter, truly? Alucard surely hates me…I…I am an empty shell of a Halfling. Yes, that is what I am, a Halfling. No one loves a Halfling…_

**Joined in Blood**

Alucard sat still on the sill of his balcony, which overlooked the rest of his kingdom of corpses. He refused to brood, for that would make him look like a mortal man, wallowing in self pity. He hated her for doing this to him.

"Damn the woman to hell…" he murmured, remembering her soft touch, her perfect lips, her deep cerulean eyes. Looking at his hands, he cursed the right one for striking her left cheek, more than likely bruising her delicate and beautiful pale skin.

"Alucard, come back to bed, my love…" A voice cooed in his chambers. Looking over to the woman, he could swear he saw a tinge of selfishness in her dark green eyes. He smiled cruelly, promising a cruel, lustrous night.

Screaming could be heard throughout the night, and they were mixed between ecstasy and pain. Soon, silence ensued when one final scream sounded. Alucard grinned callously. The woman in his arms was dead, and he smirked all the more at her exposed neck. Licking his lips in anticipation, he leaned forward maliciously, and drank the rest of her blood till the only thing left alive was the fact that she was a mortal.

"That's right…This is what I am…"

**Joined in Blood**

_Why am I still here? _

_I am unconscious…_

_I am? I don't remember being that way…_

_King Luke stabbed me through…_

_Why would he do that? He seemed kind…_

_He wanted vengeance for his brother._

_It was an accident…_

_He fears Alucard…And so when he knew I was no longer claimed, he took his rage out on me._

_Where am I?_

Seras awoke suddenly, her senses plowing into the ground every second. Where was she? Looking over to herself, she saw she was restrained. Her wrists were bound by shackles, which connected to the ceiling. Looking down at herself, she felt her cheeks flush, for she was nude as well. Feeling a tear cascading down her cheek, she chocked down a sob. Would Alucard save her? 

"I don't need Alucard…I can take care of myself," She whispered, and then started pulling on the chains. They were tight, almost too tight.

"You won't be able to get out of those, my dear," A voice behind her cooed. Turning around, she found a middle aged man looking at her hungrily. She knew instantly he was nobility, for the crown adorned about his head gave him away instantly, not to mention the jewelry decorated about his fingers. She managed a glare at the man, and he frowned instantly. Walking over to her, he took her by the chin, and looked at her square in the eyes.

"You are my late wife's illegitimate daughter. I do wonder who your father is, though. He cannot be human, for your eyes are tinged red. It would seem the woman slept with a demon, the stupid whore."

"Shut up, you bastard!" She spat, and he slapped her, and smirked as he did so.

"You are mine, little whore!" he growled, landing a kiss roughly on her lips. She was instantly not herself, and her subconscious took over. Biting the king's lips as hard as she could, she savored the sound of him screaming in pain. He regained himself, and hit her with a club over her temple, sending her into bleakness.

"Damn woman. Guard, seize this woman at once, and take her the Iron Maiden…" He said, or slobbered rather. The guard nodded, and unhooked the unconscious woman from the wall and carried her out of the room. He proceeded t give her a gown, for some decency. However, he did not take her to the iron maiden. He carried her out of the front door, and into the woods.

"Seras…Seras, wake up love," the knight whispered to the poor woman. Looking over at her features, he knew what she needed. Slitting his wrist slightly, he held it above her mouth, letting a few drops fall into her open mouth.

**Joined in Blood**

_Bloody hell that hurt. Why the hell did he hit me anyway? I didn't do anything he didn't deserve, the bastard. Wait, who is dropping blood into my mouth?_

Her eyes fluttered open, and she came face to face with the man responsible for her "feeding". His eyes were a bluish crimson, almost exactly like hers, but she could tell something horrible had happened to one of them.

"Who are you?" She whispered, and the man smiled. She had a feeling he was older than he looked, for the one eye held wisdom from ages ago. It was a sad smile that adorned his lips, and she saw a crimson tear fall from the corner of his eye.

"My dear Seras…I have searched for you for years on end, yet I never found you. Your mother did well hiding you in a kingdom like the Hellsing one," he commented, and Seras's eyes widened.

"You're…"

"You must listen to me now, my dear, before he finds me and finishes what he started years ago…I refuse to let you take the punishment that was mine and your mother's…"

"Are you really?" Seras asked, and he took her by the shoulders, and nodded.

"Listen to me…Go to Alucard's Kingdom-"

"I can't…he is not my betrothed anymore…"

"That doesn't matter, girl! He can protect you, like I cannot! Your mother loved you very much, Seras…I love you very much…I can die happy now that I have seen what a beautiful woman you've become…now listen to me….Go there…tell them that you are my daughter…"

"But…"

"No buts, my little one…Tell them that Pip is your father…tell them that they can fulfill their debt by protecting you…that is my last wish, Seras. Now go, before that pig of a man comes back…"

"How can he kill you if you are a vampyr?" Seras asked, and Pip smiled yet another sad smile.

"He cannot…but his priest can…"

"Priest?"

"Yes, Alexander Anderson. My child, I pray you never encounter one such as him."

"but he was nice to me"

"You looked mortal then, my little one."

"Father…" Seras choked, and Pip gave her a soft, yet firm hug.

"You are my daughter," he said, pulling out a locket. She opened it, and found a picture of her self and her mother when she was only a few days old. On the other side was an old picture of her father, obviously mortal then. "Keep it close, my daughter. Go north now, and don't stop until you are there"

He kissed her forehead, and disappeared.

"I guess I head north now…" She whispered.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Classes started back after spring break and it is trying desperately to kill me. shoots classes with BFG

Thank you too all who have reviewed. I'll bet you didn't expect pip to be her dad huh? LoL OH!!! And I have the first drawing of the pair of Alucard and Seras on my screen name to find me under is am-am3392 if you want to see the first attempt. whispers the second is better. Much better

Amber3392


	8. War

_Run run run…Run run run…Make it there…Don't stop until you are there and safe…_

**Joined in Blood**

**Chapter 7: War and Suicide (Edit)**

Amber3392

Alucard was sitting in the throne room with his parents. They were still, not needing words like mortals to converse. His thoughts drifted from the politics of being the heir to the Dracul kingdom to the blonde woman he was supposed to marry, but because of his own stupidity, lost any chance. He bared his fangs silently, and his mother glanced at him, rolling her eyes slightly. He did not deserve a woman as kind as Seras was. However, she had never seen her son this way in the many years that she had been alive, or dead, rather. Suddenly, all three of their heads perked up, sensing the familiar feminine presence entering their kingdom. Alucard instantly faded from the throne room to the outer gates of the Dracul kingdom.

"Maybe this time, he will treat her better," his mother mused, and after getting up from her throne went to go prepare a room for the guest-to-be.

"I sense a war is coming soon," King Vlad whispered, smiling excitedly. "A wonderful battle it will be…"

**Joined in Blood**

Seras stood at the iron gates, and was in awe at the beauty of it. It looked so intimidating, as if saying "Enter if you dare".

"Oi, who are you?" A voice called, and she turned, startled at the guard standing beside the door.

"Um…I am the daughter of Pip-"

"Pip's daughter is dead, you lying filth! How DARE you?!" The guard asked, slapping her harshly. She glared.

"I am Seras…Do not presume to tell me who my father is or is not!" She spat, and the guard only seemed to become angrier. She took her by the hair, and bent her head, exposing her neck.

"You have no mark of the vampyr"

"I would not, now would I?" Seras asked spitefully, and the man growled, but let go quite quickly. Looking back at the spot that the guard was standing, she found herself eye to eye with Alucard. Once more, he had someone by the neck, ready to snap it. Only this time it was a woman.

"What is wrong with you, Zorin?" Alucard asked, and Zorin gave him a smile.

"She claims to be Pip's daughter," she said, and Alucard's eyes widened. So then Pip was Seras's father.

"It makes sense," he said, and Zorin was nothing short of shocked. Alucard started squeezing, and Zorin knew better than to beg for her life.

"Alucard, stop" Seras whispered, and he gave her a look. "She was only doing her job."

Zorin gave her a surprised look, for no one told Alucard what to do, and never would he let himself be talked to in such a manner. However, Zorin felt great surprise when she felt Alucard's grip loosen from her neck. Then both his and the girl's presence disappeared.

**Joined in Blood **

Seras found herself in an empty room with Alucard. She felt anxious, but would die before she spoke first. Alucard was staring at her intently, as if to get something out of her. She smiled a small, yet mysterious smile. Then she did something unexpected, at least to Alucard. She wrapped her arms around him, and started crying. Baffled, and unknowing as to how to handle the situation, Alucard just stood there. But her cries were troubling him.

"Seras, what happened to you?" he asked, looking at her tattered state. She told him everything in between muffled sobs, and he found his arms wrapping around her petite body in some form of trying to comfort her. Once she was done, she looked up, finding his face expressionless and a tinge of hurt passed trough her own.

"Do you not care that I was almost raped, was beat, and ran all of the way here?" She asked in a sob, and Alucard scoffed.

"I do not show emotion. It is a mortal emotion," he said, and Seras's eyes widened. What had happened to the man she thought she had fallen in love with?

"He is no longer here, Seras. Only the empty shell of a monster," he answered. She looked at the ground. Releasing herself from him, she found herself at a loss for words. Nodding her head, she proceeded to the balcony that shown the entire kingdom. She smiled as she climbed on top of it, and after sparing a last glance at Alucard, who's face was still expressionless, she turned back around, and jumped.

_I am going to die…_

_I am a coward for dying like this…_

_Better than to be alone…_

_I can't stand the unemotional look in his eyes…_

_I love him so much…_

_Goodbye Alucard…_

She never hit the ground. Seras opened her eyes, finding herself a foot above the ground. She looked over her shoulder, finding Alucard holding her, a crazed look about his features. He turned her around, facing him. Their eyes really met, and Seras's knees went weak at the maelstrom of emotions clearly stated in his eyes: fear, possessiveness, fury, lust, and strangely…love.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, his fingers caressing her face gently yet firmly. She kissed back, even though the kiss was enough to kill her senses. He broke from her for one second, and in an instant they were back inside of the previous chambers. He laid her on the bed, pinning her arms behind her as he kissed her again, although more deeply than before. Before long, their tongues were battling one another, and Seras was losing. Hearing a slight moan escape her lips, Alucard felt his senses going insane. He wanted her, and the evidence was evident. It didn't help that she was biting his lips, her small fangs caressing them teasingly.

"Seras…" he barely whispered, and looked at her, and smiled at the crimson overtaking her normal blue eyes. Caressing her face so softly, he was not going to let her torture him without him plying with her first as well. Pulling her arms behind her back, and holding them there, he raked his fingers slowly down. Down her arms, down her neck. He smiled as her breathing began to deepen. Slowly pulling the gown off of her, he raked his fingers slowly down the ridge between her breasts, making her moan only slightly, but enough to get a reaction from him. Letting her arms go, he let her take his shirt off, and felt a very human emotion when she raked her fingers up and down his chest: Pleasure. But that would have to wait for another day, for Seras seemed exhausted. Laying her on the bed, he smiled when she fell asleep instantly.

"They will pay for hurting you, Seras," he whispered, making a small vow for the one woman he could say that he loved. Re-dressing himself, he left her sleeping so that he could converse with his parents.

"I sense it…The choir bells of war…" He smiled, and looked forward to the upcoming battle that he could taste at the tip of his tongue. "Interesting it is all over a woman."

**Joined in Blood**

"You are not wanted here," Queen Elisabeta told the soldiers of the Victorian Kingdom, her voice like that of a siren's.

"We are told to look in every kingdom in this region," the soldier tried to explain.

"Even if she is here, we are not going to let her over to those who would try to kill her because she is the proof that your corrupt king killed his late wife out of spite when he did not love her to begin with," King Dracul said in rebellion.

"So she is here then?" The soldier asked, getting angry that these people even dared insult his king.

"I believe that my father already answered that question, you incompetent fool," Alucard said, startling the guard, who had not notice him.

"You would not notice me," Alucard sneered under his breath, and his mother and father shook their heads. Their son was a proud man, if man is what you would call him.

"If you do not surrender the woman known as Seras, charged with escape of authority, and not to mention the fact that she is charged with being witch, there will be war among the kingdoms," the soldier threatened, and smirked a confident smirk, but it left when both the King and the Prince burst into bouts of laughter.

"Do you really think that your pitiful kingdom can stand against ours?!" King Vlad asked mockingly. The soldier was surprised, to say the least.

"Why wouldn't it?" he asked, truly curious. Alucard grinned, and allowed his eyes to turn a dangerous shade of crimson. Smiling maniacally, he laughed until the bones of the soldier were chilled.

"You are not human, either!" He exclaimed, and Vlad smiled, letting his own green eyes change into a deep crimson.

"Come now, this can be resolved easily, just hand over the whore!" Another soldier dared, and Alucard's blood went cold.

"Whore…whore you say?" he asked dangerously, and he looked over to his parents, and after nodding their heads, he turned back to the soldiers. "You dare call her a whore?!"

Their necks were all snapped in a matter of seconds. Alucard grinned, and then had a grand idea.

"Father, how does this sound for a war declaration?"

**Joined in Blood**

King Edward Victoria sat on his throne, contemplating on what he should do to the woman once she was backing his hands. He had already taken care of that freak Pip, after learning he let hr go. He smiled at the gallows, and said the one thing that set off his search for the woman:

"_My daughter will live, you tyrant…"_

So not only was she that freak Pip's daughter, she was a vampyr, which would cause complications with his plans. He had connections with a few of the vampyr nations, so that would help should he find any resistance.

"Your majesty, there is a message for you from the Dracul Kingdom," a messenger enlightened the King, and he smiled cruelly. Finally, he had her! Getting up from his throne, he walked outside, and his jaw dropped. His soldiers, or their heads rather, impaled on a single spike, covered in blood, with a message attached at the bottom. He took it, feeling sick at the gore.

King of Victorian Lands,

Here is our answer. I trust the gift made it to you prior to you reading this.

Oh, and also…the "Whore" as you so called her, is my son's fiancé. I trust you know what this means, you are a smart king, but then I am presuming too much. You may be a dumb king indeed. Just to make things clear: This is WAR.

King Vlad of the Dracul Kingdom

"Gather all of our allies, and rally the soldiers," the king ordered the messenger, and he nodded his head.

"War it is, then"

A/N: YAY!!! I GET TO WRITE GORE AND BLOOD AND WAREFARE AND- O.O oops…sorry, I am a little crazy Anyway, I decided to give a longer chapter this time to make up for not updating in a while. I get out for summer in 2 weeks, so then I have time to write (not including the job I need and then my 2nd year of college T-T)

R & R

Amber3392

Remember, this is an edit. Thanks goes out for pointing out my error. Thank you so much!


	9. WarefarePart One

**Joined in Blood**

**Chapter 8: Warfare-Part 1-Preparation and Good-byes**

Amber3392

_Blood is everywhere as I stand among the dead. However, I sense something is wrong. Where am I, and what am I doing out here in this field of the dead. Looking over the horizon, I can see the sun ascending into the dark sky. I feel no fear as I continue to search for someone. Where are you, Alucard? Don't leave me here in this battlefield alone._

_I don't need you to survive…I can battle alone without you…_

_What battle?  
_

_I open my eyes now…I understand now…I now know and understand what I am, in this battlefield of corpses. I am among them, yet I am still walking this Earth. _

_Alucard…Will you be there beside me as I lay dying?_

Seras's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up with an understanding as to what she was, and what she was capable of. Looking around the room, she found a beautiful black dress. After dressing, she found herself walking down the corridors to the throne room. She was, however, stopped by an elderly looking man.

"Princess Seras, correct?" He asked, adjusting his monocle. She nodded, and he opened the door for her, and she walked in slowly, unsure as to what she would say or do. Finding the King and Queen sitting there quietly, she approached them respectfully, and curtsied the best she could. The both of them nodded at her petite form.

"I come to you, no longer a Hellsing, Your Highnesses…" She began, and was surprised when the both of them grinned somewhat. "I come to you as the daughter of a man named Pip…"

"We figured as such, my dear," The queen reassured her. "Nevertheless, Pip was the King of another region. His kingdom hit tragedy after a vicious vampyr hunt was conducted there. He had a wife, which was your mother. However, your mother was human, voiding any marriage between them. The one who conducted the vampyr search was the Victorian King, because he was jealous that an undead king could have such a beautiful mortal wife. He stole your mother, and forced her to marry him."

"More like lied to her," the King interrupted. "He lied to her, saying that Pip and the others would be spared. Once she was gone, and it was daylight, the bastard sent troops to kill his people. He was the only survivor, and managed to camouflage himself as a knight in the Victorian Kingdom. He visited your mother in the night, and-"

"I visited her mother, and I made love to her then and there," a voice said from nowhere. Seras turned to find the man named Pip standing at the end of the throne room, a smirk crossing his face.

"I can't believe a stupid man like that could assassinate my people…The bastard thought he could just cut off my head," Pip scoffed. "Anyway, Seras," he said, looking at his daughter. "Your mother conceived of a child, you, and we both became worried. If the king found out it was not his, he would surely kill you. So she made herself fornicate with him. Then, when you were born, he automatically knew somehow…It was as if he could sense it. She ran, taking you to Integra, the only safe haven she knew. When she came back…" he paused, not wanting to remember. "He beheaded her on charges of adultery, when he was the adulterer!" He screamed. "SHE WAS MY WIFE BEFORE HE STOLE HER FROM ME!"

"Pip…Calm yourself…There was nothing to be done, and none of us knew about it until it was too late…" King Dracul said, putting a hand on his old friend's shoulder. Seras could only gaze at the scene unfolding. Then, she looked about the room, finding something was off.

"Where is Alucard?" she asked, and Queen Elisabeta gave her a warm smile.

"He is preparing himself for the upcoming war, my dear," she said, and Seras looked surprised.

"Why is there going to be a war?" She asked, oblivious to everything that had transpired. The king explained, and she nodded her head.

"It is high time that King got his ass kicked," Pip muttered. Seras felt a little ashamed for not knowing these things.

"Do not, my child," Pip reassured her. "Most men retreat into their own chambers or their own private rooms to prepare for something such as war."

"So he will not be conversing with me anytime soon, right?" She asked, and he nodded his head. She nodded hers, in a silent understanding. Then, she remembered her childhood with Integra, learning how to fight with swords, spears, and other weapons should she ever be put in a position to use them.

"I want to fight, too," She said suddenly, and everyone in the room gave her a surprised look. Then the queen smiled.

"We do not fight, my dear, we must maintain the kingdom while the men go to fight," sh explained, but Seras shook her head.

"This man almost raped me, beat me, and insulted my mother…I have all the rights to fight him."

"Alucard will never let you," King Dracul argued, intrigued at this woman's proposal. "And neither will your father."

"That is not fair, your Highness," Seras whispered, a single tear cascading down her cheek. "The man humiliated my dignity…Why can I not fight him?!"

"You are still half mortal, Seras. He can still kill you," Queen Elisabeta answered calmly, and Seras stood shocked; however, she knew the queen was right. But she would not let the conversation end this way.

"Thank you for your time," she whispered, and bowed respectfully. Her father still stood in the back corner when she left. The butler opened the door for her, and handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you, sir," she said in gratitude, and he smiled.

"My name is Walter, Your Highness," he said, introducing himself. She smiled, and then a thought ran through her head.

"Might I inquire where the library in the castle is? And the gardens?"

"You most certainly may, young one."

**Joined in Blood**

Seras found her favorite book, written a century before her birth. It was a book of romance and war. She found a spot under a beautiful weeping willow, which was placed beside a crystal clear pond on the other side. She began reading, not finding it odd in the slightest that she was reading in the dark. She found reading in the dark the same as in high noon, and she didn't even need candles. So engrossed in her book, she did not notice Alucard sitting opposite her, just staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked, and looked over to the bushes beside him, housing beautiful blue roses. Plucking one from its place, and removing the thorns, he walked silently towards Seras. She still did not notice him, for it seemed she was in her favorite part of her book.

"So you enjoy war, my little rose?" He asked, and she looked up instantly, surprised. Quickly shutting the book, she didn't notice the chuckle that escaped Alucard's throat.

"I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon," she explained, and he gave her a quizzical look.

"Why would I not?"

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the war?" She asked innocently.

"I have to gather troops tomorrow, and join the other kingdoms that are on our side," was all that he said. She nodded.

"Alucard…I can fight," she proposed.

"No," he said it instantly.

"but-"

"No buts, Seras…It is not a woman's place to fight in wars," he stated. She frowned at his lack of compassion.

"So…it isn't because you could possibly lose me, it is because it is just simply "not my place"?!

"There are other reasons, but that one just stuck out the most," he said honestly.

"Right, it isn't like I am not replaceable, right?" She asked, or sneered. Alucard gave her a warning look.

"I do not fear you, Alucard, so don't try to be all high and mighty with me! I asked you a question, now please answer it!"

"Seras…" he said, exasperated, but she shot him a glare. Getting up, she took her book, and walked away, into the castle. Alucard sighed.

"You are impossible, but then again, that's what I love about you," Alucard whispered, grinning.

**Joined in Blood**

He found her asleep in her chambers, the one that his mother had prepared for her. From what he could see, she was wearing a thin black sleeping gown. Walking over to her sleeping figure, he caressed her cheek gently.

"I could not bear to lose you, Seras…That is why you must stay here…" He confessed to her sleeping figure. "If anything happened to you…God, I sound like a love sick puppy…But I do…I love you…"

Thinking she was still asleep, he began to get up to leave, but found he couldn't move because of the feminine arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel her face against his back.

"Don't go yet…I won't see you for a long time after tonight…" She whispered. He did not move. He couldn't, for he did not want to break this fragile moment between the both of them. A few moments passed, and had yet to move herself. Alucard turned himself around, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Alucard…" She whispered; her eyes watery. A single tear cascaded down her right cheek, staining her pale face crimson. He kissed her cheek, licking the trail of blood back up to the corner of her eye. She shuddered slightly at his touch, and closed her eyes. Letting his lips cast their spell on her skin. When his mouth finally met hers, it was feather light. Seras was surprised that he was being so gentle, for she had seen the rough side of him, and assumed that was the true him.

_I can be a gentle lover, Seras…You are mine…I would never harm you…_

At that moment, hey eyes widened and she pulled her lips from his. The thought of when he slapped her, and accused her of adultery struck hard in her mind. He leaned his forehead against hers, and caressed the sore spot he had slapped. There was still a small bruise.

_I apologize, my love…Never again…_

_How can I trust you Alucard?_

_Seras…look at me…_

She looked into his eyes, and saw all honest there. Smiling a small smile, she leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. After a few short kisses, Alucard decided he wanted her tongue. Breaking through her small boundary, his tongue invaded her mouth, demanding her compliance. She fought back, and they had a small war of the tongues. She couldn't help but run her fingers up and down his chest as his kisses got harder and harder. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly, crushing her body against his after falling backwards onto the bed.

He was atop of her, his frame taking over hers completely. He was kissing her so passionately, and crushing every breath that she would have out of her body; not that she needed air. Breaking away slightly, he tilted her head back a bit, exposing her neck. Gently stroking from the top of her mandible to the base of her neck, and then to her collarbone. Stopping there, he placed his lips on her throat, and began breathing slowly on her skin. Her swift intake of air made him falter for only a moment, but he recuperated himself, and let his teeth scrape gently from the base of her neck to the ridge in between her breasts.

"Alucard…" Seras whispered, and he could only smile. Tonight would be theirs, for there was no telling how long it would take to fight this war. Working his way down, Alucard slid the dress from her shoulders as he went further down. He reached her belly, and planted a kiss on her naval.

"Oh, Alucard," Seras moaned, the pleasure almost too much for her to bear.

"No my love, I am not even beginning to show you pleasure…But that, I do not think you are ready for," He growled, bringing himself back to her neck. Gently scraping, he could feel a swelling in him, and felt the bulge in his slacks. It was so painful, and Seras moving her fingernails down his ack was not helping the situation one bit.

"God, Seras, you are driving me crazy," he growled into her throat.

"I am waiting on that pleasure you were talking about," she said in a siren voice, daring him to lose control.

"I am afraid to show that pleasure yet…I will not have control over myself" he whispered in concern for her. She smiled, and stared into his crimson orbs. Pulling his head to her, she planted a kiss on his lips gently.

"I want you to lose control…" she whispered, bringing her hips up, arching her back into him. "Please…lose control…"

Alucard's eyes turned a dangerous shade of crimson, and tore the scrap of cloth that separated her body from his. He did the same with his own, and pinned her to the bed.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her in a dangerous growl. She smiled at him, and he placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it gently. Positioning himself, Alucard made the first thrust inside of Seras. Screaming in pain, she clung to Alucard's body as if it were her stone.

"Hold on to me, Seras…It is going to hurt for only a short time more…" He whispered, reassuring her. She nodded, and he came out slowly, and thrust himself inside once more. It didn't hurt as much, but the pain was still there dimly. After a few more thrusts, the pain became numbed, and pleasure took over Seras's senses. She screamed out in pleasure, in perfect ecstasy. She soon climaxed, and tiredness overtook her body and mind. Alucard shuddered as he climaxed only seconds after she. Rolling off of her, he laid in the bed beside her, just staring at her. Placing a kiss on her nose, he got up out of the bed, and dressed himself.

Walking out into the garden, he winced as the sun was in high noon. It really didn't matter to him, for sunlight was a trivial thing to him. He just hated it. Walking over to the rose bushes, he plucked the most beautiful blue rose that he could find. Walking back into the bedroom Seras was sleeping in, he laid it on the pillow beside her, and kissed her lips before walking out of the room, and headed to the front of the castle, where the allied troops were to meet.

**Joined in Blood**

"My son, these are the finest warriors in all of the combined five strong immortal nations surrounding our area. It would seem that the Valentine King has sided with the Victorian King, as well as a few others who were joined with his own kingdom," King Vlad explained, and Alucard nodded his head. He looked over all of the men, and gave them all a cruel smile.

"Do you all know why we are fighting this war, gentleman?" He asked, his voice ringing clear to every soldier. They raised their swords in the air, and Alucard continued. "We are fighting this war because a corrupt king stole a queen from an allied Kingdom, beheaded that woman, and is trying to kill my fiancé because she is the evidence! Gentleman, we fight a war of honor! This man stripped my fair lady of her dignity and dared beat her! Gentleman, we are marching towards war!"

Cheers sounded from every soldier. Eyes were mixed crimson and natural colors, this army of undead and the living. The drums of war sounded, and Alucard and his father mounted their horses, and rode through the town of Dracul, all ten thousand soldiers following them. They were following them to a battle field of bloodshed, of crimson rain, and uncertainty of life, for those whom were mortal.

Both King Dracul and Prince Alucard looked back at their kingdom, leaving the women they loved behind in a city left to warrior women, who, should anything happen, could fight their way if need be.

"Good-bye, Elisabeta," King Dracul whispered to the wind. Alucard sent a silent good-bye to Seras, entering her sleeping mind.

_If anything happens, call for us…_

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!! XD YAY!!! NEXT CHAPPY IS WAR NEXT CAHPPY IS BLOOD AND GUTS!!!!

O.O sowie about that….anyway, thanks goes out to all of the reviewers of this story, I fear I will not write more until my boyfriend gets me the soundtrack to 300 (needs that music to be inspired) which will be in a few days XD

Deviantart-TO FIND THAT PIC!!! Type in Joined in Blood. It should come up. It is a picture of Alucard holding Serass from behind. If you are unsure if it is bby me or not, hover the mouse until it gives you the name of the piece and the author. My screen name thingy is am-am3392

Thanks to ".." who told me they could not find it XD

JA NE!!!


	10. WarfarePartTwo

**Joined in Blood**

**Chapter 9: Warfare-Part Two-Between Death and Dying**

Amber3392

_March on, soldiers of the night. _

_March on, only until you can no longer fight._

_Kill them all; give no heed to their screams._

_Kill them all; for prisoners we have no need._

_Devour their blood, lest you be human._

_Devour their blood, to prove that you are still human._

_Smile as you take their lives, as you stake them through._

_Smile as you take their lives…for they will do the same to you._

King Vlad and Prince Alucard rode silently side by side as they rode to their destination, to any destination which led them to the Victorian Army. The both of them were eager to fight this battle, and smiles were evident on their faces.

"Although it would seem that this is just a peon army, it seems they have those priests," Alucard commented, smiling in excitement. His father gave him a quirked smile, and shook his head.

"This will be a grand war, my son. They do not know with whom they are dealing with, and if they do, they are brave souls."

"The Victorian King will not bring himself here. He finds it not worth his time, it would seem," Pip commented, riding beside the two royals. "He never has. He sends his men in blind, uncaring that he is sending in only a meal. A cruel king indeed."

"A coward," Alucard murmured, and both King Vlad and Pip nodded. Pip looked behind him, checking on the progress of the foot army. All of them were closely behind, even the humans kept up.

"It would seem that the Hellsing Kingdom trained their soldiers well," Alucard said, pleased with them. Pip nodded his head.

"How is the Hellsing Queen?" King Vlad asked, curious.

"I am fine, thank you for your concern," A voice boomed from nowhere. The men turned to the foot army, and their jaws dropped at the sight of the Queen of the Hellsing Kingdom. Her hair was tied back, almost making her look boyish. She wore the uniform of a soldier, but one could tell she was royalty, if the only evidence was the sword at her side. Her electric blue eyes glared at the men on their horses.

"I am a part of this war, whether you like it or not. If you do not let me fight, then I will take all of my men back. Do not misunderstand me, you will need them," She said, and Alucard smiled.

"I would expect nothing less from the woman who made Seras think she could fight in this war."

"She could have, Prince Alucard. She was the best, better than any of my soldiers, and better than me. That is saying something," She said, proud of the young woman she had cared after since she was a baby. Looking over at Pip, she frowned.

"You are her father, correct?"

"Yes"

"Don't fail her a second time"

Pip was left speechless as they all moved on, and thought of the statement just put before him. He had no time to ponder this, for the sound of the enemy's battle drums sounded throughout the grassy hills.

"So it will be here, in the ruins of the Kingdom of Cheddar…" Pip whispered, memories coming back to him fast. Like his own, Cheddar had fallen to King Edward. Grinding his fists, he remembered that day more clearly now than ever.

"He took everything I had…" he said to no one in particular, but both Alucard and Vlad caught it.

"Let us prepare for this. I can feel the tension," Vlad said, smiling the smile of a battle drunken war lord. Alucard laughed, and to any normal man, one could say he was mad.

"Hurry, hurry…I cannot wait much longer…Hurry, hurry…" He cackled, pulling his sword from its sheath.

**Joined in Blood**

Seras awoke to a rose by her side. Smiling a gentle smile, she got up slowly, letting her sore body adjust to movement once again. Wrapping the sheet around her naked body, Seras walked over to the closet, and attempted to find something simple to wear. She sighed when there was none, and wished she were allowed to wear the boyish clothes she was allowed during her training as a girl. She hated wearing dresses because they were uncomfortable and she never could breathe right in them. Sighing, she chose a dark blue dress, with a golden trim. It was simple enough, yet had an elegant touch to it. She then brushed her golden locks slowly, missing her beloved Alucard already. Sighing, she set a small golden tiara upon her head.

"I see you found the wardrobe, my dear," A feminine voice said, breaking the small silence that had befallen. Seras turned to see Queen Elisabeta standing in her doorway, smiling gently.

"Come child, you must eat something before you starve," She said, and Seras's eyes widened. She had not even thought of food since she arrived here. Nodding her head, she followed the Queen to the Dining Hall. It was large, but not too large. Sitting down in the last seat at the end of the table, Seras felt a little odd. It just hit her that she was the only mortal here.

"Not so, my dear. Walter is human as well," the queen said, smiling elegantly. Seras chuckled herself, and waited patiently for her breakfast. Once it arrived, Seras thanked Walter, who smiled in response. She then took a look at her food, and frowned.

"What is the matter, Seras?" The queen asked, and took a sip of what looked like red wine, but Seras knew better.

"I…I can't eat this…"

"Why not?"

"I…I…I do not know…"

Queen Elisabeta frowned, and poured another glassful of crimson into another wineglass. Handing it to Seras, who sat before her, she motioned for the younger woman to drink it slowly. She watched Seras intently as the younger female's eyes turned ruby, and gulped down the entire thing as if she had been depraved of it.

"Interesting…" She whispered. "Very interesting."

**Joined in Blood**

King Vlad and Prince Alucard rode to the middle of the battle grounds, awaiting the generals that Edward would send. They waited well over an hour, and when they arrived, Alucard grinned, a smirk of promise.

"So, the coward King sends vampyr generals to us, it would seem…" Vlad remarked, and King Luke scowled, as did the Commander of the troops.

"This war is a joke, considering it is over none other than that troublemaking cunt," King Luke sneered, and a sword was at his throat in less than a millisecond. Alucard's eyes glowed dangerously.

"I will make you eat those words, you more of a piece of shit than man."

"Alucard, not now…" Vlad warned, but Alucard would not back off.

"It is not my fault your dumb-ass brother acted a pig around her, and then baffled her emotions with talk of loving her. Your brother caused her more hardship than she could bear!"

"My brother loved your little bitch…And died at your hands for trying to keep her safe. Did she not tell you that? Or did you just cause her heart ache? Let me tell you this, you sorry son-of-a-bitch, you caused the equal amount of heart-ache!"

"Enough talk!" Alucard growled, taking a quick swing, his rage taking over his logic. Luke dodged, quite easily, and smiled.

"Let us finish this on the battlefield," he sneered, and rode back to his troops. Alucard was seething, and Vlad knew better than to try and talk to him right now. However, now was not the right time for him to be like this.

"Come, my son. Let us go before he sends in his troops to ambush us, not that it would do any good," he said, and Alucard shook his head.

"They are already here…father…Go to the troops and have them here in no later than one hour. That is all I need. I want to be the first to bathe in their blood," he growled, and Vlad nodded, leaving his son to fend for himself. He saw then running at him, and he smiled.

"Come…hurry, hurry…"

The first soldier ran at him, and Alucard easily ripped his heart out of his chest. More came, piling on top of Alucard. They were soon ripped apart in a frenzy, leaving nothing but clawing marks and broken flesh along the way. More and more came, and Alucard smiled knowing this wasn't even the beginning. These were the humans, the discarded ones. They were the ones who would walk blindly into combat, thinking they were doing a good thing for their king.

"More, more…I want MORE!" Alucard screamed, and more did come. Piles of flesh and crimson were scattered across the open field. The novice vampyrs came next, thinking that since they were stronger than mortals, they stood a chance against him. They were poorly mistaken. Alucard swung his sword, chopping off at twenty heads a swing. It was not his fault that these vampyrs were piling around him, and all he would do is swing his sword.

"FOOLS!" He roared, and continued to demolish troop after troop. After killing off the last of those troops, he looked into the distance, finding no one there.

"IS THERE NO ONE FOR ME TO FIGHT?! IS THIS THE EXTENT OF YOUR ARMY?! THIS JOKE OF AN ARMY?! GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!"

He looked around once more, and growled. Something was wrong here. He then felt a jolt in his chest. Looking down, he smiled at the blessed arrow in the right side of his chest.

"Cowards," he mused, looking up and finding the moon being blinded be the many blessed arrows coming his way. Shaking his head, he disintegrated into nothingness until they were all dispatched. Reappearing, he smiled when he saw a single man standing before him.

"Alexander Anderson," He whispered, smiling. "Are you the trump card?"

"That I am…" He answered, smiling a smirk that only a cold blooded killer would smile. Taking out his blessed blades, he assumed his battle stance.

"Come vampyr, I will fight ye"

"Finally," Alucard said, taking out his sword.

To the human eyes, they made no movement, but to the eyes of the forsaken, they were battling like no other. Blades were clashing, grunts were heard, and limbs were bleeding. Swinging his sword, Alucard made an attempt to swipe Anderson. Dodging easily, Anderson smirked at the slight advantage, and thrust his blade through Alucard's heart. Time stopped.

"Bastard…" Alucard grumbled, for the blade had slowed his motions. Anderson grinned feverishly, and took Alucard by the hair.

"Ashes t' ashes, dust t' dust. Ya damn filfth," Anderson whispered, and set his bladed upon Alucard's throat.

"This coming from a man working amongst them?" Alucard sneered, but silenced when the blessed blade made contact with his throat and the air.

**Joined in Blood**

Seras looked back at the queen with her ruby orbs, and the queen smiled.

"It seems that you are becoming more and more one of us, my dear," she said, and Seras smiled. However, the smile did not last long. It soon taken over by a look of distraught shock, and Seras fell to the floor, her body going through convulsions.

"SERAS?!" Queen Elisabeta cried, running to her side. "WALTER!"

He was in the room in a matter of seconds, warm water and a wash towel in hand. Setting it down beside Seras, he instructed the queen to hold her down.

"ALUCARD! ALUCARD! ALUCARD!" Seras screamed. And she did so for the next half hour before she could no longer feel her touch on reality. Queen Elisabeta sat there with the poor girl in her lap, and Walter was patting her face gently with the warm water.

"Why would she call for Alucard with such force..?" Walter mused aloud, and the queen looked at the ground.

"She thinks Alucard s dead…"

"Why?" He asked, not understanding. Elisabeta smiled. He was, after all, only human.

"She felt his presence leave this Earth, and she is not used to it. She does not know the caliber of vampyr my son is."

"I see. So he was beheaded again?" Walter asked, and Elisabeta nodded, chuckling slightly.

"She is going through her transformation…slowly…without him here to guide her…I fear for her for this…" Elisabeta sighed, and Walter was left confused.

_He forgot about how fast his seed carries inside of a human's body…Even if she is only half…I wanted him to wait until she was fully transformed…_

"Now things will be even more complicated…" She whispered.

"What is wrong, My Lady?" Walter asked, concerned.

"Seras…is with child…"

A/N: Sorry for the long update, and sorry if this chapter sucked. The next update might not be for a little bit. I have exams this week, as well as a few other things going on. But I will update ASAP, I promise.

Please R&R

The second drawing on deviantart. Just type in Joined in Blood cover 2, and look for am-am3392. if you get the first one, click on it, then click my name, and it will take you to my profile, which has all of my stuff in it. Later, everyone!

Amber3392


	11. Sacrifice and Insanity

**Joined in Blood**

**Chapter 10-Traitors, Sacrifice and Insanity**

Amber3392

"With child?" Walter asked, amazed. Queen Elisabeta nodded.

"Yes, she is…and that will complicate things fully. She is not fully a lamia, so her body still has to die, taking the child with it…I am afraid that she might miscarry the child…"

"Oh my, that is something to worry about…"

"And she does not even know yet. That is dangerous…"

"Has any child ever made it out during this type of thing?" Walter asked, concerned. The queen shook her head, and a single tear cascaded down her cheek.

"Well, then, it will be easier to kill you lot ,won't it?" A voice boomed from behind them, and there stood a woman with braided long ebony hair. A set of glasses were set delicately across the bridge of her nose. She smiled a toothy grin, her eyes reflecting that of a wolf's.

"Rip Van Winkle…What are you talking about?" Elisabeta asked, horrified at the treason that Rip would even dare commit.

"Vell…let us see…the king is absent…I vas paid in full to terminate you all…"

"You will not touch either!" Walter growled, pulling out his gloves quickly, and attempted to wrap invisible lines around the traitor. However, she was too fast for any mortal, no matter how trained he was. The werewolf lunged for him, and pointed her gun at him. Pulling the trigger, she smiled evilly as it hit the old man in the arm.

"My varhead vill punish all…" She growled, and Walter fell to the ground. Elisabeta ran to the fallen man, and Rip smiled again. Seeing the old man dying was definitely something to smile about, in her opinion.

"I vonder…Oh, how lucky I am…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Elisabeta screamed, her rage overtaking her reason. With her eyes glowing a dangerous shade of crimson, Elisabeta glared at the traitor with nothing in her eyes but malice

"Come, Queen of the damned. Let us spar together!"

"You will die, you bitch!"

In the back of her mind, Rip knew she would, but she only had to stall the Queen. That was her mission until her lead commander got there, and took care of all of the pieces of trash.

**Joined in Blood**

Vlad Dracul walked over to the man named Alexander Anderson, and smiled an insane grin.

"Why d' you smile, ya heathen?" Anderson asked, an annoyed look crossing his features, but also a curious one. "Yer son is ded."

"Not so, you pompous bastard…" Vlad laughed, and Anderson was really perplexed now. What? He had cut Alucard's head off himself.

"My son is not the lowly vampyrs you are used to dealing with, Judas Priest…Oh no, quite the opposite!"

"What?" Anderson queried aloud, and Vlad smiled, drawing his sword while the man stood stunned.

"Good-bye, Judas Priest…" Vlad snickered, swinging his sword and bringing it across Anderson's neck, smiling in bloodlust the entire time.

"Aw, father, you ruined my fun!" Alucard pouted, reappearing from nothingness. His father gave him a smirk.

"I cannot help that I want to kill just as bad as you do. You hogged all of the easy targets, you pig."

"That is quite harsh, father."

"It is now time to fight the real vampyrs, or so it would seem."

Alucard smiled a cruel smile as the troops came upon him and his father. Both of them smiled, and motioned with their hands to the troops behind the. They had sent Integra and her troops to fight the mortals that remained, and to let them deal with the real monsters that would be dealt with by their own.

"Finally…" Vlad whispered as the vampyr troops came closer and closer. A smile crossed his lips, and the first of the real vampyrs attacked. All that was seen was wave after wave of crimson.

**Joined in Blood**

Crimson stained the marble floor as the bloody battle continued between Rip and the Queen of Obscurity. Elisabeta's eyes were stained crimson as her inner beast inside of her was unleashing itself more and more.

_Come on, Mien Furuer! I cannot hold on much longer!_

"You who tries to harm any member of the royal family…You should have known that death awaited you, you foolish wolf!" Elisabeta growled, driving back Rip from Walter, who was dressing his wound quickly, and after he was finished went to Seras's side. She was still unconscious, and oblivious to her surroundings.

"Come, whore qveen…come…"

Elisabeta growled at t he insult, and her rage took over her, ripping off Rip's head, and throwing it across the throne room.

"tsk, tsk, Your Majesty…That von't do…"

Turning quickly, but not quickly enough, Elisabeta's eyes widened as she saw the one man she thought Vlad had killed. A sudden realization took over her as she felt a pang in her abdomen. Looking down, she found a sword through it.

"It's you…" She managed to whisper. A smile crossed his lips as he moved from Elisabeta's side to Seras's. Walter could do nothing as the man moved him without even touching him.

"So, this is the little whore zat caused zis entire thing. Honestly, I saw this as ze perfect opportunity to de-throne all of you royal cows from here. I suppose I vill start with ze little whore…or maybe I should cut ze child from her vomb.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Elisabeta screamed, blood spurting from her mouth.

"I vill not…Do not vorry, you vill be next…"

**Joined in Blood**

_I am floating again…But this time it is different…I feel…warm, like I am being comforted. Wait, why is this water orange instead of the normal blue? I can hear a heartbeat…Inside me and out here…who's heartbeat..? I can hear you…_

…

…

_My child…I can feel you little love …_

…

_I will protect you, my little one…Don't be afraid…_

…

…

_I can feel your pain, little love_

_YOU FILTHY BASTARD, LEAVE MY CHILD ALONE!_

**Joined in Blood**

Seras's eyes shot open, and her eyes turned a dangerous shade of deep crimson. Clawing the man in the face, she hissed as he dropped her instantly. He howled in pain, and slapped her. Seras showed no signs of being afraid of the man. Instantly turning her head to Elisabeta, she got up and stumbled over to her.

"You're Highness…You are wounded!"

"Seras…I am not going to make it…This wound will kill me slowly, and I would rather not Die by that man's hand…You must drink my blood!"

"No!" Seras screamed at once.

"Seras…you and your child will not make it otherwise…The only way…to save your child from the transformation…is through my blood…not Alucard's, but the blood of a mother…"

"Vhat a touching reuion!" The Major bellowed, and wasted no more time in lunging at the both of them. Seras dodged, taking the queen with her. However, she was not fast enough to avoid his hands on her throat.

"Damned wench!" He growled, but groaed in pain when he found a sword petruding through his own stomach. Turning, he pulled it out, and stabbed Elisabeta in the chest, going straight to her heart. A scream was let out by Seras as the queen fell to her knees.

"QUEEN ELISABETA!!" Seras screamed, and the Major threw her onto the floor, beside her. Thinking quickly, Seras drank the blood lying beside her. A quick bash to the head stopped her, nd she fell unconscious.

"Alu…card…"

**Joined in Blood**

A jolt of electricity went through all three of them. Vlad's eyes widened.

"Elisabeta!" He gasped, before leaving the battlefield in an instant. Alucard and Pip shared a glance.

"One of us must stay…to fight…"

"Go, Alucard!"

Alucard nodded before disappearing. Arriving in the throne room, he almost dropped to his knees. His father was standing over his mother, and Seras was nowhere to be found. Eyes widening, Alucard began searching the throne room, and then the corridors, and then the entire castle.

"SERAS!" he called and called, but no response. Returning back to the throne room, he stopped at his father, and looked down at his mother. Vlad was silent, as was Alucard. His mother was dead, and they knew that she died trying to keep Seras safe.

A/N: I DIDN'T WANNA KILL OF ELISABETA!!! cries but I had to. It would give the dracul's all the more reason to kill and go even more insane.

Later, everyone :D

Amber3392


	12. Between the lines of War and Cruelty

**Joined in Blood**

**Chapter 11: Between the Lines of War and Cruelty**

Amber3392

**WARNING: This chapter contains extreme violence and cruelty. If you are offended by that sort of thing…please…do not read any further…I am not kidding...This is probably going to be the bloodiest and cruelest chapter I have written. **

_**Pain…**_

A ringing could be heard outside, and one could say it was a bell, eerily sounding as through the early morning fog.

_Burning…_

She had no idea where she was, but she heard the ringing of the bells, and she knew that daylight would soon be upon her.

_Pain…_

The ringing stopped, and an eerie silence befell around her. She could feel the grass, but that was about it.

_Searing…_

Trying to move around, she found that she could not. She could barely find the strength to keep her eyes open. But what she did see was a flicker of a lighter shade of grey.

_Pain…_

Feeling dizzy and nauseous, she tried moving again, but found that she could not again. A small squeal escaped her lips when she realized she was bound by her wrists and her ankles.

_Tearing…_

Realization hit her fast, but she knew she was not able to move. She was more afraid for her child.

_Pain…_

"OH GOD IT HURTS!" She screamed, her fangs lengthening. It was basic instinct at this point.

_The Sun…_

"Well, well….my little whore, it seems," A voice snickered, and Seras barely had enough time to identify him before he unbound her burning flesh. He was laughing, this man was.

"We can't have you dead yet. We can't have you dead yet," he repeated over and over, picking her up, and throwing her in a dark room. Putting protective arms around her stomach, Seras hugged her knees, only hoping that she could find a way out of this mess without getting Alucard involved. She had already caused one death.

"I can't bear the thought…" she whispered, barely audible. Her skin seemed to heal itself, but it took a toll on her energy. By nightfall she was even more tired than refreshed. It seemed that not one servant understood that fact.

"I want to play with the whore princess!" One shouted. There was a cheer.

"I want to fuck her!" Another one shouted, licking his lips in anticipation. Another cheer.

"I want…I want to drain that blood that runs through her veins…" A voice said, and the entire room silenced

"We can't. She ain't ours to kill or drain."

"But we can play, we can play we can!"

Seras found herself chained to the wall, bare and scared for not only her life but the child inside of her. However, se was too weak to fight back. She needed blood, fast, before she was not able to care for herself at all. A quick lash to her back brought her back to the cruel reality. More came, and more of her blood dripped to the ground.

_Seras?! Seras, where are you?!  
_

Her eyes widened at the powerful mental call. Looking at the ground, she knew she could not answer it. She could not risk him getting hurt, getting killed because she was weak.

"I am weak…" She whispered.

_Seras?!_

It would be so easy to answer the mental call, so easy to have Alucard kill all of them. It was also so easy to fall into a trap. She refused to be the reason that he fell into a trap.

"I'd rather die…" and she muttered those words, she blacked out, which made all of the servants that much more worried, because they were not supposed to hurt her…much.

"It is time, Major,"

**Joined in Blood**

_Where was she?! Why wasn't she answering?! Was she safe?! Was she in danger?! Was she being tortured?!_

"GODDAMMIT!" Alucard roared, overturning tables and beheading any enemy in his way. His rage was growing, for he could not find his only hold on his sanity. Without her, he was as good as mad. And it was growing, more and more every day. Without Seras, he could not control the monster that was becoming more of him than the man he took the form of. His skin was already crawling in and out of itself in madness.

"SERAS?! SERAS WHERE ARE YOU?! DAMMIT, I NEED TO KNOW YOU'RE SAFE!" Alucard dropped to his knees in the gardens, her scent still lingering there. He knew crimson tears stained his face. He couldn't and wouldn't bear it if something happened to her.

"Seras…"

_And that was when he heard her scream in pain…But his blood bond was not strong enough yet_

**Joined in Blood**

_Comfort?_

She awoke in a bed, a rather large one, indeed. Instantly spotting the murderer of the one woman who attempted to save her life, she made a deep scowl. He seemed to notice.

"It seems joo have not undergone ze transformation as of yet," he commented, but Seras never let up form her glare. He smiled cruelly, and was instantly beside her, grabbing her by the throat. He squeezed, but Seras was determined to get past him this time. But he did something unexpected: He punched her in the stomach.

A deep howl of pain escaped her throat, a raw sound that all could hear. He threw her to the ground, ad smiled after hearing the sound of bones breaking.

"you are not fully immortal, little bitch" he growled, and kicked her stomach. She tried in vain to protect the sensitive area, but could not, for her right arm was broken. However, she still tried with all of her strength. He smiled, and picked up her left leg, and licked his lips as her twisted it slowly. Her screaming was pleasuring him, and she knew it.

"Scream for me some more, little bitch!" He sneered, picking up her body like it was nothing and throwing it against a wall. "I love it vhen they scream! Especially vhen they are vith child!"

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Seras screamed, her pain in her voice. The Major frowned. A glare overtook his features. He took her left arm, and twisted, breaking it as well. One more limb was left, and there was not much she could do to protect herself with only her leg.

"You…are worthless…he has not even come yet to save you…"

"Only because I have not answered his calls," She said smugly. "You're plan won't work."

"Oh really?!" The Major asked before grabbing her other leg and breaking it like it was a toothpick. She screamed in pain, and called for him mistakenly. But there was no going back now. She felt his presence right when she screamed his name, searching for her. Smiling lightly, she tried her best to stay conscious. She felt his eyes on her. She smiled lightly and weakly.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you…" She whispered. It was the air, but she felt his fingers caressing her face gently.

"Vhat are you talking about?!" The major asked, but was soon thrust into a stone wall. He smiled.

"So, are you going to come out and fight like a man, or are you more madness than man?"

There was no answer, only the air between him and Seras. It was a rather odd air, indeed. One could feel the tension in it, the awaiting chaos that waited to be released from its leash. Realizing he did not have long, the Major took Seras by the throat once more.

"I should kill you now that he ist here and I have no need for you, but that would be too kind!" He sneered, staring into her glaring eyes. Pulling out an already bloody dagger, he held it over his head, and her eyes widened in realization of what he was bout to do. But what could she do? Her body was twisted like rag-doll's. The blade made contact with her stomach, and Seras screamed as loud as she could muster. Her eyes were streaming ruby waterfalls down her already worn face. Blood poured from her stomach, and onto the marble flooring. She screamed in pain as she felt a presence leaving her.

"Vhen I can kill something important and let you live in torment?" he said, and walked away.

At that moment, Seras knew her child was dead.

_And this was when she fell unconscious to the undead and living world alike._

**Joined in Blood**

_It's dark again. My child…I could not protect you…I could not protect myself…I was trying to protect your father…and I lost you…My sweet baby…_

_I hear crying…I run over to the sound, and find my child crying. Picking him up, I cradle him back and forth, trying to soothe him. He finally stops crying, and disappears. Next I can hear someone calling me…_

"_Mon!" _

_I turn around, and see my child, only older, staring at me._

"_I could not protect you…" I whisper, but he only smiles._

"_Mom…I can be re-conceived…"_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_Easy…It just won't be me as you see me now…"_

"_So it won't be you…"_

"_It will be me, but just in another body…"_

**Joined in Blood**

He felt her presence leaving the mortal and immortal world alike, and he instantly knew where she was. His eyes were a feral red, and promising madness would follow in his wake as he left in silence.

He arrived, feeling her presence fading fast. Following the small connection he had with her, he fell to his knees instantly at the sight of his broken mate. Her limbs were twisted, and her stomach was bleeding still. Her eyes were shut, and he could tell by her appearance that she had put up a great fight.

He still could not find the strength to really look at her broken body. But he had to. He couldn't help himself. Crawling over to her broken body, he reached for her, but couldn't quite make it. He couldn't touch her, because he was scared that if he did, she would break completely. She was still mortal, so she could still die. However, he had to set her limbs straight before he could even think about transforming her. If he turned her now, she would be turned with broken limbs that he wouldn't be able to fix.

Gritting his teeth, he took her broken body in his arms. His first task was her right arm. It was twisted the worst. Carefully, but yet forcefully, he un-twisted the twisted. It was a careful and long process, because of her vital organs he had to watch for. And then he had to supply her with blood at points. But her right arm was healing with more of his blood.

Next was her left arm, which was only half bent backwards. That would be easy. Re-connecting the bones was a cinch, he was just glad she was unconscious for once, else she'd be screaming.

Her legs pained his eyes. Both were facing the opposite direction of which they were supposed to. He reset them quickly, and her bones cracked back together. That was when he felt her wince in pain. Running his fingers over her stomach, he paused at her lower abdomen.

"Seras…" he whispered when he realized that she had been with child.

"Why did you do this to yourself? To our child?"

Suddenly, he felt Seras's body jolt, as if she was having a seizure. At her side instantly, he knew it was now time for her body to die.

A/N::hides from tomatoes:: I warned you all…But do not worry, I did put some semblance of hope with the baby in this chappy. I don't want to seem like some sadistic baby killer . ;; I'm not, it just makes the story go, and believe me, Alucard will be more "GRRRRRRRRRR" to the man that did it to her….OOO, I can't wait to write that chapter ::giggles::


	13. Conversion and Sentiment

**Joined in Blood **

**Chapter 12: Conversion and Sentiment**

Amber3392

He held her in his arm as her body went from seizure to seizure, convulsion to convulsion. It was all he could do. She was screaming, and had there been any mortal near, her shriek would have been deadly. Alucard kept her close as she cried in pain and agony. She was clutching to him, clinging to him as if thinking he would disappear should she let go. All of a sudden, her body went still. Lifeless; the illusion of death upon her features. Her once somewhat peachy skin was completely pale. Slowly, so very slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Looking up at his face, Alucard noticed hurt and pain in her cherry orbs.

"I tried…" She whispered, choking down a sob. "I tried so hard to keep him safe…" She was crying now, a stream of blood-stained tears strolling down her cheeks. Alucard held her in a tight embrace, a single trace of crimson leaving the corner of his own right eyes. Placing a kiss in her hair, he could only hold her.

"I tried…I tried so hard…I failed my child…I failed you…" Seras cried, and Alucard faced her to him, shaking her slightly.

"Seras, there was nothing you could do…that man…I will kill him…he killed my mother and tortured my mate. And now he kills my child to torment you further…I will rip his throat out…" It came out a low growl, the predator obviously showing it's head.

"…I had a vision of our child, Alucard…" Seras confessed, afraid to tell him for what he might think, but Alucard nodded, listening to her every word. "He said it was ok, he would be born again, just in a different body…"

"That would make sense…" Alucard said more to himself than to her. Seras felt a pang throughout her entire body, for she was still weak. She felt the loss of Elisabeta, and it tormented her. It was her fault.

"My mother died to protect you and Walter, who is now in a medical facility recovering from his wounds. After the _man _kidnapped you, Walter fought the ghouls that remained." Alucard informed her, and took her in his arms once more, fading from the source of torture to his home. She had fallen asleep in that instant, the conversion and her previous torment of the night affecting her. He laid her in his bed, and covered her up, hoping the rest would heal her emotionally and physically.

Exiting the room, he found his father staring at a portrait of Elisabeta, crimson tears staining his face. He looked over to his son, whose head was bent as well. Vlad mustered a smile for his son's sake.

"How is she?" he asked, holding no grudge, nor any ill will towards Seras. He knew it was not her fault.

"She is broken, father…We lost a child…" He admitted, and Vlad's eyes went wide.

"Alucard…My son, I am so sorry…"

"We have eternity to have another…you no longer have mother…Seras feels she is to blame-"

"She is NOT" Vlad said in a dominating voice that even Alucard would not argue with. "If anyone is to blame, it is me. I knew I should have made sure that bastard was dead."

"How can track him now?"

"wait until he strikes again…we cannot sense what is not our blood…"

"It seems that is the only advantage he has on us…"

"So it seems, my son…"

**Joined in Blood**

"_You had your chance to kill the woman sir…why did you not?" _

"_I could not grant ze voman peace of death…Vhy let her die peacefully, when I can make her live in agony..?"_

"_Very good, sir"_

"_I have an old score to settle, and now I have both of zem…Ze boy and his father…"_

"_Are you not afraid of what they can do, sir?" _

"_Vhy be afraid?"_

**Joined in Blood**

Alucard walked about the palace, his thoughts on the upcoming battle. He knew that the Victorian Kingdom was little to threat to them, and that they could squish them like bugs, as any other kingdom. But this new yet old enemy eluded him completely. Why now, in the midst of war? Then it occurred to him that it was the perfect opportunity to de-throne himself and his father in the midst of war.

"He is just using the war as an excuse…" he mumbled to no one in particular.

"You are right, Prince Alucard…" a familiar feminine yet commanding voice sound behind him. He turned to find Queen Integra standing behind him. He chuckled.

"Out of all of the mortals I have ever known, majesty, you are the only one who can ever manage to sneak up on me…"

"It is not that hard when your thoughts are elsewhere," Integra scoffed, but smiled.

"How is Seras?" she asked, and frowned at the automatic change in him.

"She is asleep. The conversion took it's toll on her energy…" he said, but Integra gave him a look that said "You haven't told me everything".

"She is broken, Majesty"

"Explain"

He told her everything, his blood boiling after recalling finding her broken body and the fault she felt for the death of Elisabeta and the loss of their child. Integra nodded in understanding.

"She must understand that this is not her fault…But I can see where she would not listen…She always took responsibility for everything…" Integra said, and Alucard nodded in agreement. He then looked towards the gardens.

"So much has happened so fast…" he mumbled.

"And it is only going to get worse…" She said, and Alucard looked at her with a surprised look.

"The man you speak of…I remember my father speaking of him, and how he and your father battled him, and out of an act of mercy, didn't kill the man. I always knew that it would come back to haunt them both, and here it is."

"And my mate has to pay the toll for it. Yet, it is not their faults, either."

"I never said it was, Prince."

"But it is true, my son," Alucard's father said, walking into the hallway with Integra and his son.

"Father…"

"Integra's father and I are at fault. As much as you both try to exclude us from it, we are at fault."

**Joined in blood**

The dawn approached, and both Alucard and King Vlad had finished their affairs with Queen Integra, and now they both felt the exhaustion of not sleeping in many days. They bid each other goodnight, and Alucard walked down the corridor to his chambers. He felt the urge to shower himself before going back to bed, and knew Seras would probably feel dirty when she woke up.

Walking into his sleeping chambers, he found Seras still asleep. Picking up her small petite body, he walked from his sleeping chambers to his bathing chambers. Setting her on the small futon, he walked over to the large bath, and turned on the spikets, letting burning hot water fill the entire are inside of the extremely large bath. After Disrobing Seras first, he disrobed himself, and carried her into the steamy hot water, hoping maybe it would soothe her skin somewhat. He washed her, at the same time keeping the beast inside of him controlled. This was no time for lovemaking, for his mate was too weak to even open her eyes. After she was done, he walked out, drying her off and setting her back on the futon in one of his robes.

He walked back into the steaming hot water, and sat at the edge of the steps into it. He felt extremely tired, but something about water always soothed him. He felt at peace, even when chaos was ensuing in his mind. He submerged under the water, letting it encompass him completely. He stayed under for a few minutes, or maybe it was longer than that. He rarely kept up with time, so what would an hour be to an eternity of living anyway?

He resurfaced, and found that Seras was still sleeping on the futon. Smiling, he washed himself quickly before getting out, and drying himself off. He re-dressed himself and took his mate back into his arms, walking back into his sleeping chambers. Setting her back down on the bed, he waved his hand and she was in a simple black gown. Waving his hand once more he was in his own sleeping attire. He positioned Seras in her sleeping place as he took his rightful place beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he vowed to kill the man who tormented her so.

**Joined in Blood**

"_Come my dear, you know you must do as I say.."_

"_NO!"_

"_You DARE to DEFY MY WILL?" _

"_I REFUSE TO HARM HIM!" _

"_HE HAST DONE NOTHING FOR YOU!"_

"_HE IS MY MATE!" _

"_Seras Victoria….You have no mate…"_

"_Wh-what?"  
_

"_If you had a mate, wouldn't he be here now?"_

"…"

"_Yes my dear…"_

"_He is my mate…I won't let you use me to harm him.."_

"_Betrayal is something he knows more than anyone, who is to say that you won't be the next one betrayed?"_

"_He would never betray me!" _

"_Really?"_

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _

Seras awoke with a start, her mind darting different directions. Who was that voice in her mind? Looking over, she found Alucard holding her in his arms. Smiling, she felt a semblance of security embrace her. Caressing his face so slightly, she was surprised when his eyes opened to stare into her crimson orbs. She saw a wanting in his eyes, and many other things she couldn't describe in words. Just the look in his eyes was enough for her to know he loved her.

"Alucard…" she whispered, and he framed her face with his palms, smiling a small smile. She smiled as well, feeling warmth. Bringing her face down to his, she felt the gentleness of his lips on hers. She knew he was being gentle with her, even though all he wanted was to rip her clothes off and claim her. His hands left her face to her shoulders, and then to her back. She responded to his palms with her own, running them down his shoulders and his arms. The kiss became more passionate little by little, and she broke the kiss to lay her head in the space between his shoulder and his neck. Kissing her forehead, Alucard just held her there.

"You are mine, Seras…"

A/N: Im sorry it is so short and took so long to get out. I got a new compy and trying to get all of the files from my laptop to it is a pain (music and such) and I have been going through some rough things. But don't worry, the next chapter of Joined in Blood will be less mushy, I promise. I just felt the need for a sentimental and lovey dovey scene, since blood and gore should be coming up soon :D

Bye guys!! And thanks for not giving up on me!!

Amber3392


	14. Our Solemn Hour

_For once, she slept in peace in his arms. Nothing could take this moment away from her; nothing; not the normal pain she felt for being responsible for the death of Alucard's mother, not the pain of losing her child, not the beating in her mind that told her she was not what she was. Not even the monster inside of her could take this away from her. She felt herself for once in her existence, but it would soon fade…For a solemn hour was upon them both._

**Joined in Blood**

**Chapter 13-The Solemn Hour**

Amber3392

She lay in his arms, not wanting to ruin the small moment of peace she had with him. It was something so very small, but she was treasuring it with all of her being. She felt her love for him deepen second after second, and she couldn't help but smile.

She felt it then: A pang in her back, and then her head. She tried to ignore it, but the pain was beginning to become worse. Alucard held her close, as if trying to comfort her pain-raged body.

"Seras…" He whispered, blood red tears flowing freely from his eyes. He couldn't stand the pained look in her eyes and the pain she felt. She was crying now, trying to fight the pain and deal with it.

"Alucard…" She murmured, and small red beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. It was then Alucard felt panic. She started shaking, and not even he could soothe her or hold her down for it.

"ALUCARD!!" She screamed, and Alucard could only watch in agony as Seras went through convulsion after convulsion. He did the only thing he felt would be good for her at this point, for he had no other alternative: he hit her hard, knocking her to unconsciousness. Dropping to his knees by her side, he felt the overwhelming guilt from hitting her overtaking his sense.

"Thank you, love," he heard come out of her mouth, and he was instantly by her side. Resting her head in his lap. He gently stroked her hair, feeling he had no right to touch her after what he had just done.

"You had no choice, Alucard," A voice from the door said. Alucard turned to find Pip there, staring at his daughter.

"I still should not have hit her…"

"You've hit other women before, Alucard"

"That was different, I didn't love them," Alucard responded icily. Pip chuckled, and placed a hand on his daughter's forehead. Once he did, he felt a sharp pain in is fingers.

"Merde!" He said, and retraced his hand. Alucard looked at him strangely, and then back at Seras. She was as still as death, something he should not worry about, yet he was anyway.

"What monstrosity could have done such a thing to her?" Pip inquired, his eyes forming into slits, anger beginning to generate from him. Alucard understood, for he would feel the same way if he had lost his mate and couldn't even touch his own child. He put a hand on Pip's shoulder, hoping it would be enough to comfort the elder Vampyr.

"It's him…the one father was telling me about…He's doing this to her, and he will be stopped…" Alucard growled, somewhat making Pip smirk.

"I imagine so, but do not think you are going alone."

"One of us must stay here with her, and I'd prefer it be you. My father and I will go."

Pip wanted to argue, with the many reasons that he felt he had to go, but he didn't think he would ever really win in an argument with Alucard. And it did not help that he knew Alucard was not in a mood to be argued with.

"What would happen if that King comes here with us not here? I need you here Pip; no, calling you Pip would not do you justice. My mate's father, therefore making him my own, I need you here to rule while we are gone."

Shock was evident on Pip's face. God knew how long it had been since he had ruled a kingdom, and he knew he wasn't fit to do it either. After loosing one eye, and more importantly, the love of his life, he lost the feel of being someone of importance. Memories of the horrid event of Sophia's death flustered back into his mind. He remembered it like it was just yesterday.

_He had a constant mind link with her, no matter how far that man took her away from him. His kingdom had been lost, and he had been forced into isolation, away from the ruins, away from any trace of happiness that her scent would leave behind. Just a scent, that was all he needed to keep on going, but no, his home was burned to the ground, as was all of his villagers. They were a peaceful type, not ones to put up arms unless absolutely necessary. How foolish, and he knew now that he had underestimated the King. He had actually hoped that he would keep his word, even if he had to watch the one woman whom he loved dearly go. He couldn't deny that the marriage between he and Sophia was technically null and void, but it never seemed to matter until that day. That pig of a king stole her from him, with no remorse whatsoever._

'_Pip….' He heard her muffled cry, and instantly he was alert, even in the daylight._

'_Sophia…My love….'_

'_Pip….I'm sorry….He didn't keep his part of the bargain…' there were tears in her mind, and he could feel them indefinitely. His undead heart was breaking because of the pain in her mind. She blamed herself, and he wanted nothing more than to make her smile again. Then a thought hit him._

'_He is away tonight, yes?' _

'_Aye, love.'_

_He wasted no more time, he appeared before her, and his heart fully broke at the sight of her. Rage was also boiling beneath his shocked expression. Her arms were in shackles, as if she was not allowed to move a single muscle. He broke them with ease, releasing her from her prison. As soon as she was free, he felt her arms thrusting around his neck, feeling every part of his smooth, cold skin. He was kissing her, and she was kissing back. Her nightgown was so thin, he could see every bit of her; it was not like he had never seen her naked before, but not seeing her in only a few days drove his mind wild. He knew he could not be without her for long before he went crazy._

"_Sophia…"he whispered, and she continued kissing him. So many kisses, neither of them could stop. _

"_Oh Sophia…" he whispered as she drug his face to her, with all of her feminine, mortal hands. He kissed those fingers, in attempt to make her stop driving him crazy, but there was a spark in her eyes, and he smirked in triumph. Now it was she was being driven crazy. He knew it was what she loved best when it came to kisses. The rest of their short time together was a blur, but one he would never forget. He made love to her, several times, as if making up for not being there days before. He would start out slow, as if worshipping every inch of her body. As time moved on, he would go faster, and harder, just hear her scream. The issue of being heard was not something either cared about, and fortunately there was no guard for her tonight. _

_Her screams of pleasure completed him, and her body was accented by the moonlight, making her look as if she was a goddess of the moon. They both were soon exhausted, and they just lay together in each others arms._

"_Please let me make you like me, Sophia…."_

"_You cannot, Pip, you know that…"_

"_Damn the rules, I love you Sophia"_

"_I am no longer a virgin, Pip, and so you can no longer turn me…"_

"_Sophia…"_

_Months went by, and he never again got the chance to see her. She forbid him coming, and it broke his heart even more when he knew she had to force herself to sleep with the pig to cover up for her true love the same night she made love to him. She did it when he had come back, but somehow Pip knew that the king would suspect, and knew that he would notice something off about the child when it was born. More and more he tried to keep in touch with her, but when he did, the more and more she forbade him to see her._

'_He will know if he sees you, and he has that priest with him…He already suspects…'_

_The child was born, and he knew she was distressed when it was born. Through her eyes, he saw the look of disgust and hatred towards the child._

"_THIS IS NOT MY CHILD!!" He ranted, hitting Sophia over and over. It was tempting him to rip his throat out, but the priest kept him back. He was always there, with the king. _

"_Is there any chance for the child to become something other than a monster?" The King asked the Priest, whom only shook his head._

"_I'll keel eet t'night if ye wish, majesty."_

"_Do it"_

_Sophia's screams were upon deaf ears, and as weak as she was there was nothing she could do about it. However, that was not the case that night. She was stealthy, and she was murderous. It was a mother's instinct to protect her young, and Sophia was no exception. She took out three guards before getting to her child. Tucking the baby underneath her hooded cape, she trudged foreword, heading to the only safe haven she knew: The kingdom of Hellsing, where Integra could protect her daughter. Pip was powerless, and he knew it. He hated that fact. There wasn't a damn thing he could do, and it killed his soul. _

_He heard their conversation, and blood-red tears cascaded down his cheeks as he knew she knew she would die because of her actions He tried one last time._

'_Sophia….'_

"_leave me in peace, love" she whispered to the wind, walking back to the kingdom that had death waiting for her. She carried a dagger with her, as if only to damage the king only a little bit._

'_Sophia…please…'_

"_I did my part, my love. You protect her,"_

'_I CANNOT WITHOUT YOU SOPHIA!' He practically shouted in fear of losing her._

"_Pip….my love…we all die…my time is up…"_

'_NO SOPHIA!' he said, crying, knowing he could not go to her unless she called/_

"_Pip…you listen to me…before he comes to kill me…I love you, and I always will…not even death can keep us apart…I will live on in Seras Victoria Bernadette. You take care of her until our time to be together in the afterlife comes."_

'_So…phia….please…' he begged, but she shook her head at him, and he knew she was. She smiled when she saw the Judas priest staring at her, a crazy smile on his face. She smirked, and took the dagger from her pocket. Raising it high in the air, she screamed._

"_I AM THE WIFE OF PIP BERNADETTE, AND NO MAN SHALL TAKE AWAY MY LOVE FOR HIM!"_

_After that, she brought the dagger to her own throats, and slit it in one slice, and smirked as she saw the shock on the priests face. She snickered as she was bleeding. The king was present now, and was in a tyrannic mood._

"_I CONDEMN YOU TO DEATH, YOU WITCH!" He shouted, and she only laughed harder._

"_IF TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, YOU PIG, I GLADLY EMBRACE DEATH, AND EVEN HELL ITSELF FOR LOVING A VAMPIRE!!!"_

_They took her weak body, and wrapped a noose around her neck. She lay hanging there, blood dripping from the rope, cutting into her skin, and through the rest of her neck until finally, it snapped. _

Alucard studied Pip, and the glossy look in his eyes. He said nothing as crimson tears poured out from the corners of his eyes. He couldn't blame the poor man, after loosing someone he loved so dearly. He knew that if anything ever happened to Seras, he would go on a murderous rampage, and no one would be safe from his wrath. Not even himself would be safe from his insanity snapping and becoming the monster he was acclaimed to be. Looking over to her serene form, he caressed the air above her face, for he still felt the tinge of guilt for hitting her.

"You go," said Pip, making Alucard smile an understanding smile. "If that son-of-a-bitch man comes here, he will deal with me, like he was meant to years ago."

"You will not be alone here, Pip," Integra's voice was like thunder on a calm night, one that demanded attention and uttermost respect. Pip did respect Integra for all she had done. "I am staying here."

"You are serious?" Alucard asked, and Integra smiled.

"I raised this girl; you really expect me to leave her in her solemn hour?" Her eyes softened at the sight of the small blonde. "She is like my own daughter, and so much like Sophia."

Pip nodded.

"That she is. She has Sophia's face, and I think the only thing she has of me is my heritage."

"That is not so, Pip," Integra argued. "Seras has your ears and your strength combined with that of her mother's. You both created her, so you both are a part of her. Nothing will change the fact that you are her father."

"Thank you, Integra."

"Enough chatter. It is time we go to the source of her suffering," Alucard growled, and his father appeared beside him, two long swords in his hands. Handing his son one of them, they both bid farewell to everyone. Alucard stared at his love, asleep in the bed, looking calm and serene.

"They will suffer, my love…This I promise…"

**Joined in Blood**

"This is getting interesting….very interesting…"

"It seems we hit a sore spot in the Alucard…."

"Good, very good…"

"Shall I prepare another-"

"No"

"But-"

"The Girl hast suffered enough ast it is…"

"Jawul, but…."

"Give her an hour of rest before the Alucard gets here, and then we must begin the end of Seras Victoria Bernadette…"

**Joined in Blood**

_Where am I now…? My love, my Alucard…_

'_I am here, love…'_

_Oh, where are you now, love?_

'_I am avenging what he did to you love.'_

_Oh, Alucard…I feel a soft breeze on my cheek, and I know it's you. Your soft caress is soothing to me…How I love you…_

'_I had no right to strike you.'_

_Oh, Alucard, my love….you only did what you thought was best…I feel the soft caress again on my cheek, and the touch of lips on my own. I wish to embrace you. But I feel something telling to me to wake up._

'_I will be with you soon, my love, but now the transformation has been completed, and now you are a full fledged vampire. Wake, and if that pig of a king shows up, you can suck his blood.'_

_I feel….so hungry…_

'_It is normal'_

_I open my eyes now._

"Blood……"

**AN: ZOMGZ!!!!! I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, but so much has HAPPENED!!!!! I am ENGAGED!!!! WEEEEEE!!!! And college is trying to kill me lol….shoots her English papers ANYWHOO, I knew I needed to update before you guys killed me ; anywhoo, thanks goes out to all of my faithful readers who wtuck with me through this long waiting period :D you guys are truly awesomeness!!!!! Weeee!!! MORE CHOCOLATE!!!! doesn't want to admit she plays World of Warcraft now too OO OH NOES!!! You all know now lol**

**Amber3392**

**Later guys!!!**


	15. Author's note: and a Preiview

A/N :: To all of my readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for the support. I know it's been years since I posted ANYTHING on this story, so I have decided that I will be reviewing the story as well as possibly making a few edits to it. I take into account that the small "love" scene was a bit rushed, and will do my best to be more thorough with it. At the time I was writing these, I was going through an insanely rough time in my life. However now that I am married and happy and all weeee and stuff I feel I can make you guys happy again. Rest assured….Blood and Gore will be in the next chapter. It will not be for the weak hearted. For you all, I have composed a taste of the bloodshed:

Preview:

~*~ The 'princess' awoke, the hunger banging in her mind like bells from a Catholic church, only, she felt she was inside of them. The hunger, it was consuming, it was overwhelming. "Blood…" She whispered, and finding no one sight, she phased out of one pane of reality to the next, the only thing on her mind was to satisfy the lust of blood. Pip felt the pang of her presence awakening, and the void in which she left. "Damnit!" he Screamed, running outside the castle, following his daughter's scent as best he could. He could not, however, stop her from devouring on the King that had caused so much pain to her.

"You thought you could get away with this?"

"Ja! Und I did! The princess vill dine on the pig's blood, and catch the horrible disease!"

She fell to the ground in agony, screaming as the blood fell down her throat like acid.


	16. Blood

A/N : Blood and gore, here we go. Read at your own discression. Btw, you all should know I don't own the characters, just the plotline. And I realize that I never fully gave you guys a good link for my Deviantart site. Hehe! If you go to…The Folder "Really old Shit" There should be a pic of Alucard and Seras in there….or In Misc Stuff….Can't remember at the moment. Also, music of the day, Disturbed! Yee!

"Blood."

The 'princess' awoke, the hunger banging in her mind like bells from a Catholic church, only, she felt she was inside of them. The hunger, it was consuming, it was overwhelming. "Blood…" She whispered, and finding no one sight, she phased out of one pane of reality to the next, the only thing on her mind was to satisfy the the need for the liquid crimson that would now dominate her hunger for the rest of her life as one of them.

Fangs…she felt them as they extended from her canines, marking her. Pulling herself from her place in her bed, she collapsed onto the ground, attempting to breathe. But…why breathe? She had no need for it anymore. It still helped, that is, to try and force your lungs to move when they no longer could. It was painful, really, feeling her body reject something that it had done for most of her life.

Her eyes, bloodshot though they were, were darting from corner to corner as she drug herself to her feet, forcing herself to stand. She smelled a heartbeat, she smelled something. It was enough for her to run straight to the throne room, to grab the young maiden by the throat, and snap her neck. She didn't care about her, she didn't know the rules. She only knew she was hungry, and the girl's blood was still warm. And with little more effort, she sank her teeth into her, devouring the life source mercilessly, feeling the currency of the soul flow within her.

"Seras…Do be more kind to your prey." A voice cooed to her, and she looked up, finding her father standing over her. "Girl, what am I going to do with you?"

"I was hungry…." She whispered, looking up at him with those eyes. Those eyes that still, past the crimson of her blood lust still held the characteristics of her mother's.

"I know, I know…but…you can't do that. That, what you just did." He emphasized the snapping of necks. "Thankfully I think Integra will understand why you just snapped one of her maids' neck, however, other rulers won't be so understanding. They'll see it as an act of war and then the next thing you know the one you love is dead because you made a simple mistake." Integra entered shortly afterwards, lighting a cigar, and quirking a brow at the who situation. "My dear, you must refrain yourself from doing such things in the future."

Seras blinked. "But…I was hungry…what else am I supposed to do?"

"Well….usually the male feeds the female, but it seems it might not be the case for now since Alucard is not present…I suppose we shall have to do things the old fashioned way until he gets back here."

"What are you talking about?"

Integra gave a small smile "What else? Either feed off animals or find willing humans, but you can -NOT- kill them if they are willing….Though I would suggest the animals since Alucard will probably have a jealousy fit over you feeding on someone else aside from him."

"I see…" She mutters, sighing, suddenly dreading being so hungry and being alone for it. Well, not entirely alone, but once again she was without him. It seemed things liked to happen when he wasn't there with her. Unexpected things were a norm now that she had the consciousness to think about it.

"Say…Papa…" She whispered, and he turned to face her, head tilted.

"Yes, dear?" She looked at him with a kind of innocent, yet positively chaotic look, one that would compliment Alucard a great deal.

"Papa….what about….The King…" Her grin was a wide one, and before he could say anything more the girl had teleported off to another pane of existence. He and Integra shared glaced before they both made a run for it.

"Damnit!" he Screamed, running outside the castle, following his daughter's scent as best he could. He could not, however, stop her once he found her. And to be honest, he really didn't mind knowing the bastard was going to die, but he couldn't let her do it alone, even if she had 'awakened'.

"Integra, mind the castle!" He shouted back as the Queen gave a snort, but yielded, knowing if she didn't the place would go in an uproar more than it already had. This was bad. They weren't supposed to make the first move. The King was supposed to come to them.

**Joined in Blood**

Alucard and his father rode along the roads, silent. Words were something neither of them felt like wasting, both of them plotting the downfall of the man that had killed Elisabeta, and delivered Seras into a world of torment. The echo of the horses trotting through the vacant wasteland they had laid waste to only amplified their purpose. Corpses lay in shambles. Heads had rolled, and stopped a few feet away from their owners. A look of horror was beset on the faces, but no blood would be seen. No, no single drop of currency would be left to stain the ground where the battle had taken place.

Alucard had never meant to ask why his father let such a man live. His entire life, he was subject to learning that mercy was something only the weak succumbed to. Yet…His father had actually spared this man, this cur of wasted flesh. The things he would love to do to that man, what he -would- do to that man. Thoughts of torture wasn't enough. Thoughts of ripping his limbs off in the manner he had harmed Seras wasn't enough either. Was there anything to satisfy the boiling rage he felt in his chest?

After a few moments a smirk cracked upon his lips, a small chuckle leaving his person. Looking over to him, his father could only look at him for a few moments, before a small curve of a smile cracked upon his lips as well. "Very well, my son…."

"Let us make haste, I do not wish to dally -any- further."

**Joined in Blood. **

One-She killed with her bare hands outside the gates. He was on guard of the Victorian Kingdom, standing at his post. Her fingernails dug straight into his jugular, ripping out muscles and tissue, before finally decapitating him, holding the head over her own, drinking the blood that flowed from the head.

Two- Were on patrol and saw that one of their own had been brutally massacred. They didn't see her, not when she rushed them, most certainly not when pushing their hearts from their chest, draining them dry afterwards, keeping the hearts as souvenirs

Three-Were innocents, a family of three. She finished them with dignity, with grace and more mercy than she'd ever been shown herself. A child stood alone after she was done, eyes widened, tears streaming down his face.

"Momma…Papa…" He whimpered, and she turned to look at him, her eyes so deep a shade of crimson, the depths of hell couldn't even begin to describe them. She kneeled down beside him, and moved her hands to his shoulders, squeezing slightly. Even in her lust for blood, she could never find it within herself to harm a child. She supposed it had to do with a maternal instinct.

"I have a task for a big boy." She whispered, and he looked at her, barely the age of twelve, but understanding somewhat. "I need you to get villagers out of here. Go ring the bell…Let them know Hell is here." He gave her a quizzical look at first. Who would want anyone to know they were here? But then again this lady didn't seem like a normal person. The dismembered bodies of his family was the proof. He understood only slightly. She was trying to protect the innocent. Trying and failing at that precise moment.

"Okay, Lady." He mused, and took off, and she smiled. Even more so when the bell rung through the village, panic ensuing.

Four-Was the first set of guards after the bell had been rung. She disposed of them easily, taking to the shadows and attacking as if they were nothing but child's play. She grinned as the shadows tore them limb from limb, even when they cried out, even when they charged the unrelenting darkness. Fingers first, then their wrists. Then their arms. The shadows around her made for perfect weaponry, sharp as blades. Their bodies fell into pieces, attracting the smell of blood the girl had come to suddenly lust over.

Five- Stood in horror, as the woman they had kidnapped now stood before them, drenched in blood with a sweet smile on her face. She walked forward, and they backed up. She held up her hand, they covered their heads, ready to die.

She stood in the pool of blood around her, licking it from her fingertips, lazily, before looking over to them.

"The King…" She whispered, and they looked in between one another. Blood was dripping from her dress, her hair. She looked like a monster, not the broken doll the King had tortured.

A single soldier pointed to his left, silent. He knew when to accept defeat, especially from someone that had been prodded into the situation entirely. While it was never his place to deny the king of anything, he had always felt it wrong to do such things to her. As she looked at him, he gave her a single salute, his own clawed fingernails giving away how alike to her he was, yet so different.

"A good soldier." She smiled, walking past them, to their surprise, heading in the direction he had pointed. Pip followed closely behind, keeping his presence masked, enough to step in if he needed to. So far, it looked as if she didn't need his help. He wasn't going to stop her, not here. But it was a bit too easy, to him.

He simply watched and cleaned up after her. It was only after cleaning up the fourth body, with a hint of the blood hit his nostrils, that he noticed something was off in the blood. He couldn't place it right away, but when he did, he took off in a speed to catch his daughter before she could reach the king, only too little too late.

"SERAS! DON'T!" He screamed, and she only looked at him with widened crimson orbs, reaching out to him as she dropped the once king to the ground, his throat clawed all the way down to his stomach, reeking in the smell of contaminated blood. She could feel it, the contamination as it felt like acid to her throat. She tried to scream, but it didn't work. She tried to reach out to the father running towards her, only to hit the ground as fast as the king she'd killed unmercifully. Limbs were ripped off, she was enjoying her sweet revenge, even if the man had smiled when he saw her. Smiled when she ripped off his first arm, his second arm, then his legs.

"Damnit!" Pip screamed, running over to her. "Bloody fuckin' hell!"

He bit at his wrist, quickly, dropping his blood into her mouth, hoping it would give her at least some form of comfort.

**Joined in Blood.**

"**Velcome, Velcome friends!" The major mused as he walked up to the gate to meet his 'guests' so they were. The two vampires stood, looking down, literally on the man with the round glasses. He chuckled. "Vhy so glum, friends? Has someone died?" Dracul gave him nothing short of a half second, running his sword through the man's chest, slowly pulling it out. **

"**Temper…Temper, Your majesty! I simply asked a question!" The man laughed joyously, and the King Dracul growled in a rather low tone. "My Queen is dead, because of my deed to give you mercy. Today you will find none." **

**Alucard simply watched as his father extracted his revenge, but clenched his fists in anticipation for his turn. But he wouldn't interfere…at least not yet. Then a glimpse of something caught his eye, as his father proceeded to stab the man again, his son could clearly see the glimpses of a woman's figure through the darkness. **

"**Father, you might want to stop that for now." He muttered, as his father looked up at him. Never before had Alucard ever dared to defy him, especially in dealings regarding defending his mother's honor. "My son, for what reason?" **

"**When you buried mother…" He started, staring again at the woman now staring back at him. His father stepped over to him, eyes widening in disbelief. "Elizabeta?" She simply gave the two of them a sweet smile. "My loves.." She whispered, running to them. Was it an illusion? No, Elizabeta's eyes. It was something in her eyes. She was stopped short by a ball and chain, causing her to fall to the ground. Something told Alucard she'd been here for a while.**

"**Mother, where is Seras?" He questioned quietly, in an even tone. The woman gave him a quizzical look, then looked back to her husband, then her son. "Who?" **

**The two men stood bewildered. The only thing interrupting the long pause was the sound of clapping. "So you see now, my friends!" Alucard did yet another double take of the woman once more, eying her up and down. She looked starved, as if she'd been malnourished for years, yet those eyes…**

"**Mother….What did he do to you…" Alucard questioned silently as Dracul moved over to her, paying no more attention to the fallen man with the glasses. What had happened? How was Elizabeta here? Was she real? Had this man been doing something so sinister for so long under their noses they couldn't detect a fake in their own home? **

**In the time it took her to respond, Alucard fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. No, not again. What could POSSIBLY be plaguing Seras THIS time? Through his mind link he peered through her, eyes widening as he witnessed her slaughter . At first he smirked, a jolt of pride running through his being knowing his mate was out for blood already. It formed into a frown when he watched her collapse, feeling the acid as if it were injested by him as well. **

**He looked to the man with the round glasses, and gave a low gutteral growl. "You thought you could get away with this?" **

"**I already have, my friend…With all the vampires out of the way…..The humans will take their rightful place. I am, after all, only human….with a few tricks up my sleeve." He grinned. How could the man possibly be human after all of this? **

**-TBC **

**A/N : Not as bloody as I first envisioned. Well, we'll see how it goes. I thought I'd add in a few more plot twists and some questions to be answered in the next chapter. Sorry if I sucked, I just needed to get this one out to give me the confidence to finish. I know, I need to. Hopefully I will be able to soon soooo please bear with me. **


End file.
